


Let Our Scars Fall In Love

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND DRAMA, Adorable Daughter, Badass Reader, Caring Crowley, Crowley being incredibly cute with readers daughter and reader, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Dean, and dark backstory (kinda), but theres angts, cuteness, rated T for safety because of dark backstory, wow it rhymes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a part time hunter and lives alone with her 6 years old daughter, Dahlia. She meets Crowley and not only falls in love with him, but realizes that the King of Hell is not that much of a demon around kids...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess who's having a bad day? You are.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So I hope you enjoy this multi chapters fic! I asked my followers on Tumblr if they wanted me to write it, and a lot of them badly wanted that fic, so here it is! 
> 
> Chapter 1 Summary: Reader is having a bad day and being taken as an hostage in a bar by demons doesn’t make it better. But she shows to the Winchesters and the King of Hell that she’s more than just a damsel in distress.

The cold metal of the angel blade pressed against your throat was reminding you of how bad the first part of your day had actually been. You had woken up that morning with an awful migraine, the cause of it was remaining unknown. Then you had dropped your hot cup of fresh made coffee on the floor of your kitchen, causing it to break in pieces and spill burning booze all across the floor. Plus, it wasn’t just any coffee cup, it was the one that your six years old daughter, Dahlia, had painted herself and gave to you as a Christmas present. Even though she had told you that it didn’t matter, that she could always paint another one, you were still feeling bad about the death of the cup with little multicolour flowers painted on it.   
Not only had you broke your daughter’s gift, but you had also burned her breakfast. She had left for school with nothing but half a bowl of cereal in her stomach, since you had forgotten to buy a new box at the grocery store. But you had promised her a good dinner for tonight. If you were making it back home, obviously. You had heard rumours from the neighbour’s town hunters that there was a small group of demons in your town. As a former full time hunter and now a part time one, you had decided to check the case out. So you had made a really long 5 hour shift at the local library before investigating the possible demon case further. How many demons there were exactly, who they were, where and when you would take them down, if you would need help, the usual questions. This was suppose to be a day for observation, a day where you would go undercover and show God your best spy skills. Even though you knew today was not your lucky day, you never once thought it would be that bad.   
The good thing was: you had found the demons. Well, at least three of them, hanging in a bar. What for? That, you didn’t know.  
Sitting at the table right next theirs and looking down your cellphone, pretending to text people, you had listened to their conversation. Even though the bar was almost empty, since it was only the beginning of the afternoon, you didn’t catch a lot of what they were saying. Not only were they talking really low, a group of three men had caught your attention.  
Two of them looked in their mid-thirties, and they were both dressed casually, one of them was wearing a red plaid shirt and the other a leather jacket and at least two more layers of clothes, but both were in jeans. They both had pretty faces and looked in shape, you could almost see the muscles from under their clothes. But the third man was the one you couldn’t take your eyes off of. He looked older and he had a bit of a tummy, but you didn’t care because he just looked like a big teddy bear you wanted to cuddle with. Plus, he was nicely dressed, black suit and burgundy tie on, and, most importantly, he had a beard. A thick and well-kept beard. And you liked it.   
But there was not only his looks: there was something in his face, in the way he was speaking to his companions, moving his hands, leaning in the uncomfortable chair... He looked like the smallest of all three, but he was liberating some kind of highness, like a king of some sort. But yet, there was a soft look in his face that only you could see, judging by the annoyed look on the two others’ faces.  
So instead of investigating the case like you had been supposed to, you had observed the bearded-man, wondering all sorts of things and completely forgetting about the three demons nearby.   
This had been a really bad move. The demons had waited until you, the three men and the bartender were the only ones left in the bar to attack. You didn’t even realize what was going on for the first seconds, but when you did, it was too late: one of the demons had killed the bartender and another had take you as a hostage, facing the three men, an angel blade on your throat, holding you tightly so you couldn’t escape. Yep, this definitely was a bad day for you. At least for now.  
So there you were, the damsel in distress, waiting for your hero to save you.  
‘’Well, well, well, if it’s not the Winchesters and their little pet.’’ The demon on your left spoke.  
The Winchesters... you knew that name. They were hunters, known as two of the best, but also the cause of many troubles. But you knew they had always managed to fix their mess, so you weren’t hating them like other hunters you knew.  
The Winchesters, whose first names you couldn’t remember, had taken their guns out. You still had no idea who the bearded man was, but he didn’t have any weapon in his hand. No, actually, he wasn’t even paying attention to the demons: he was looking at you. Yet, there was no ‘We’re gonna save you’ look on his face, no: he was studying you.  
‘’Release her. She has nothing to do with this.’’ One of the Winchester, the tallest one, the one wearing the plaid shirt, spoke.  
‘’Like we care.’’ Another demon, the one holding you as a hostage, replied.  
‘’I don’t know if you bloody imbeciles are aware about the fact that we’re going to kill the three of you, find the others and kill them too?’’ The bearded man said with a British accent rolling on his tongue, causing your heart to flutter a bit.  
‘’If you try something, we kill the girl.’’ The third demon threatened.  
At those words, the thought of Dahlia came to your mind. Your gritted you teeth and clenched your fists. You wouldn’t let those stupid demons win. You weren’t going to die, not today at least, and you were going to go back to your daughter.  
‘’Don’t worry, we won’t let them kill you.’’ The many layers guy said, giving you a soft look.  
But what he got from you wasn’t a ‘Please, help me’ or a look expressing fear. No, instead, you gave him a small glare and said:  
‘’Oh, I won’t let them kill me.’’ In a slightly harsh and bitter voice.  
You saw the look on the face of the three men change: the Winchesters both went from a concentrated and hard look on their faces to a questioning one, while the face of the well dressed man went from indifference to curiosity.  
You would have liked to see the look on all of their faces when you elbowed the demon holding you with enough strength to distract him, since he wasn’t expecting you to fight back, and with a quick move you escaped from his grip. It took you another move to take the blade from his hand, and before he could even realize what was happening to him, you stabbed him in the abdomen, killing him instantly, orange light glowing out of his body. You rapidly removed the blade from him and turned around with a fast spin, swinging the blade at the demon behind you. You barely scratched his cheek, but before he could raise his hand and send you in a nearby wall like he had intended to do, you swung the blade again and knifed him in the head. You rapidly turned around to see the third and last demon, but before you could make a move, black smoke left the body and escaped through the ventilation, leaving the already dead meat suit behind him. You groaned a bit as you removed the blade from the previous demon’s head, but didn’t make a real complaint about the other demon getting away. You turned to look at the Winchesters and their companion. The two boys still had their guns raised in front of them, but the look on their face was now a mix of surprise and admiration.  
‘’You can put the guns away you know.’’ You sighed as you knelt near the cadaver next to you, wiping the blood off the blade with the green jacket the meat suit was wearing before standing up again and walking towards the three men, glancing at the bartender’s dead body. ‘’I knew the guy... He has a son...’’  
You started as you remembered meeting him a few times at parent-teachers reunion, but shook your head as you looked back at the guys.  
‘’So, you’re the Winchesters. I’ve heard about you.’’ You said.  
It took the two boys one more second to take back the control of their brains.  
‘’Yeah... it’s us.’’ The shorter one said, putting his gun away. ‘’I’m Dean, and this is Sam.’’  
‘’Are you a hunter?’’ Sam asked right after, imitating his older brother and taking the gun away from anyone’s sight.  
‘’Come on Moose, don’t ask dumb questions. She knows about you two morons, she can kill demons, she looks ravishing, of course she’s a hunter.’’ The British man spoke with a small smirk, causing you to move your eyes to him and blush to appear on your cheeks.  
‘’And I have not the slightest idea of who you might be...’’ You said, looking down as you tried to hide the colour on your face.  
The man grinned at your move.  
‘’The name’s Crowley.’’ He spoke with a flirty voice.  
‘’Yeah, and he’s the King of Hell, so if I were you, I would stay away from him.’’ Dean said with a bitter voice.  
You froze for a second. King of Hell? Huh, that was explaining the feeling of him liberating something grand. God, you didn’t know Hell’s King was that hot. From now on, Hell didn’t look like that bad of a place to go. As long as Crowley was there, of course.  
‘’Please, you two morons are still following me, I’m pretty sure this lovely creature could do the same. What’s your name, darling?’’ Crowley asked, and your legs almost betrayed you and let you fall on the floor, but you managed to stay still and answer his question.  
‘’(Y/N).’’ You answered, not looking up since you could feel the red was still on your cheeks. ‘’ (Y/N) (L/N).’’  
A part of your brain forced you to take back the control of your body, so you cleared your throat and looked up again.  
‘’Sorry... about your demons...’’ You said to Crowley, forcing the blush on your cheek to disappear and showing the two dead demons in the bar with a movement of the hand.  
But he made a dismissive move of the hand.  
‘’Don’t be sorry, I wanted them dead anyway. That’s why Moose and Squirrel are with me: we’re on a demon hunt. Rogues demons, actually. We heard that there was a load of them in this town and we’re here to hunt them down.’’  
‘’Looks like we got the same information.’’ You said with a small smile. ‘’I was in this bar to get any kind of information, but...’’ You started but stopped mid-sentence.  
‘’But..?’’ Sam asked, curious.  
‘’I got distracted.’’ You rapidly answered, hoping no one would question.  
But of course, someone had to ask. And obviously, it had to be the hot bearded man.  
‘’By what?’’ Crowley questioned, raising an eyebrow at you.  
‘’Something.’’ You muttered, feeling the blush on your cheek again as you look away from him.  
You weren’t blushing easily. Hell, you were never blushing, especially not when men or women were simply talking to you. But there was something about Crowley... something, you didn’t know what, that was making you blush whenever he was looking at you.  
Hopefully for you, Dean Winchester changed the subject.  
‘’Would you like to join us in our hunt?’’ He asked with a small smile. ‘’Since you’re from the place, maybe it’ll be easier to hunt them down.’’  
‘’Well, the demon that got away will probably warn to others that we’re here, so they’re probably gonna move somewhere el-’’ Sam started, but a small glare from his brother made him shut up.  
You hold back a small chuckle as Crowley rolled his eyes, like if he knew Dean was playing some sort of game... flirting, maybe? You didn’t know, since all your mind could think about was Crowley.  
‘’Well?’’ Dean asked with a flirty smile.   
‘’I don’t say no... but I don’t say yes either.’’ Was your replied.  
‘’Oh, okay. Then, maybe you, Sam and I we could go eat somewhere local and you could tell us a bit more about yourself.’’ Dean tried.  
Okay, he was officially flirting.   
‘’Thanks for the invitation.’’ Crowley muttered, rolling his eyes.  
An idea started blooming in your head, and before you could have any rational thought about it, the question escaped your lips.  
‘’Well, the three of you could come to my house and have dinner. I’ll tell you more about myself, and you’ll tell me more about yourselves.’’ You proposed, looking directly at Crowley as you were talking.  
A part of you was yelling at you that this was a dumb idea while the other was cheering for you.  
‘’Sure, it’s a great idea.’’ Dean said. ‘’Right Sam?’’  
‘’Yeah...’’ Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.  
But you barely heard their answers since you were waiting for Crowley’s. He chuckled a bit and nodded.  
‘’It would be a real pleasure.’’ He said.  
Now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. You smiled brightly at Crowley’s reply, but tried to hide your enthusiasm.  
‘’Great. I have some errands to run and said dinner to make, but you can be there at 6.’’ You said, then proceed to give them your address.  
‘’It’ll give me some time to clean this mess...’’ Crowley said, showing the four corpses in the bar and the blood stains on the floor.  
‘’Oops...’’ You said, since half of the mess was your fault.  
But Crowley only chuckled again. A warm and comforting chuckle.   
‘’Fear not, darling. I will clean this mess before you can even say ‘Hell’.’’ He said playfully.  
You laughed a bit as Dean glared at Crowley, but you didn’t notice that.  
‘’Don’t be late.’’ You said as you walked towards the door, hiding the angel blade in your jacket, not wanting to draw attention in the streets.  
‘’Sam and I we’re going to bring the dessert, okay?’’ You heard Dean say.  
‘’Okie Dokie!’’ You called as you walked out of the bar, a happy smile on your face.

Alright, maybe today was not that much of a bad day.


	2. Receiving the Queen of England for dinner would have been easier than receiving the King of Hell. And the Winchesters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Crowley x Reader in this one, it's more a chapter to explain the caring and loving relation between Reader and her daughter, Dahlia. (I really hope I chose a name uncommon enough not to be the one of any reader! If it's your name, then I truly apologize...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to mention that English isn't my first language, so sorry if some sentences don't make sense and sorry for the mistakes!

You were a beast. That, you knew. In less than ten minutes, you had bought everything you needed to make a lasagna, your daughter’s favourite meal and your excuse for breaking her lovely hand painted cup. Plus, who doesn’t like lasagnas? You were pretty sure Sam and Dean wouldn’t mind. You weren’t so sure about Crowley, since he could literally have the best meals of the world since he was Hell’s King, but you still went with lasagna. It was somewhere near 3pm when you arrived back at your house. You hid the angel blade with other hunter weapons you had and rapidly checked yourself in the mirror to see if there was any blood stain on your clothes. Hopefully for you, you were as clean as when you had left this morning. You then proceed to start cooking the lasagna. Not long after you had started cooking the front door opened and closed. You heard something being dropped on the floor, then footsteps running into the kitchen.  
‘’Mommy!’’ Your daughter yelled before rushing towards you.  
You chuckled slightly and stopped cooking to be able to hug your daughter. Dahlia wrapped her arms around your waist and hugged you as you rapidly washed your hands before taking her into your arms and hugging her tightly.  
‘’I missed you little flower.’’ You said as you kissed her cheek.  
She giggled and ‘booped’ your nose.  
‘’I missed you too mommy.’’ Your daughter spoke with her tiny voice, smiling.  
She then noticed the food you were making.  
‘’What are we eating?’’ She asked as you let her go, rapidly kissing her head again and going back to your cooking.  
‘’Food.’’ You replied with a grin.  
Dahlia let out a small sigh and shook her head.  
‘’What food?’’ She asked.  
‘’What about lasagna?’’ You said with a smirk, knowing she would be pleased.  
She smiled brightly and nodded.  
‘’Yes! Thank you mom!’’ She said and hugged your waist again.  
‘’Oh, and we’re also having guests.’’ You said.  
Her smile disappeared as she took a step back.  
‘’Guests? What guests?’’ She asked, a worried kind of look in her face.  
Let’s be honest: you didn’t have a lot of friends, and it was extremely rare people were coming over for dinner. It was always just you and your Dahlia, and she was a really shy girl, so having guests coming over wasn’t her favourite scenario.  
Your daughter looked at you with some sort of mean look on her face like if you had betrayed her or something, you gave her a small and reassuring smile.  
‘’Friends. They are really nice, so I would like you to be kind with them, okay? And don’t be shy.’’ You said.  
‘’Alright...’’ Dahlia sighed again, but didn’t make a whole story about it.  
‘’Thank you.’’ You said. ‘’Do you have any homework to do?’’  
She shook her head.  
‘’No.’’ She replied. ‘’Can I watch television?’’  
‘’Sure. But you’ll have to take your bath before the guests arrive and wear something pretty.’’ You added.  
She crossed her arms on her chest.  
‘’Why?’’ She asked.  
‘’Because I want you to be the most pretty flower in the world.’’ You said.  
You earned a giggle from her and couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

You let out an annoyed sigh as you sat abruptly on your bed, your arms crossed over your chest. It was around 5:30 pm, the lasagna was prepared, it only needed to be put in the oven for about 20 minutes, but you would do that later, when Crowley, Sam and Dean would be there. The only thing you had left to do was getting dressed. But that was the most difficult part, since you didn’t know if you should be dressed nicely, casually, a little bit of both... You would lie to yourself if you were saying that you didn’t want to impress Crowley and show him how stunning you could look. But you didn’t want to look like a needy woman who tries too hard. Yet you wanted to feel pretty.  
You were lost in your thoughts when you heard a couple of low knocks on your closed bedroom door.  
‘’Can I come in?’’ Dahlia asked.  
‘’Sure thing, hon.’’ You replied, getting up from your bed.  
You had explained the principle of privacy to Dahlia at a early age, so she was almost always knocking on your bedroom door before getting in. Except when she was scared. Then she would burst through the door and jump on you without any warning. But otherwise, she was being really polite.  
Dahlia entered the room and jumped on your bed, now wearing a lovely little dress. She observed you as you started looking through your wardrobe for the tenth time. You finally resigned to look at your best and took a black pair of skinny jeans as well as a light pink blouse.  
‘’Do you like it?’’ You asked, showing to outfit to your daughter.  
She nodded once as she got down from the bed and left the room so you could change. She came back in again when you started making something out of your messy hair and put some make-up on, observing you in silence. Your mind had started to think about Crowley, and you hadn’t realized it, but there was a small smile on your lips.  
‘’You’re happy...’’ You heard Dahlia said from her spot on the bed.  
‘’Hum?’’ You ask as you applied mascara.  
‘’You keep smiling like an idiot.’’ Your daughter added with a small giggle.  
‘’Oi!’’ You said, turning around to look at her. ‘’Do not call me an idiot little Dahlia (L/N).’’  
But your voice was playful, and you were still wearing that stupid smile. She giggles again and shook her head.  
‘’I didn’t call you an idiot, I said you were smiling like one.’’ Your daughter said.  
Wow, that kid was smart. That, you couldn’t deny. You just shrugged at her answer and finished your mascara job.  
‘’What if I smile like an idiot. I’m happy, that’s all that matters.’’ You finally said as you put away your make-up.  
‘’Is it one of the guests that makes you happy like that?’’ Dahlia asked.  
She was at the age where kids kept asking questions. And as her mother, the normal thing to do was to answer.  
‘’Maybe.’’ You said with a shrug. ‘’Or maybe you’re the one who makes me happy.’’  
She giggled as you sat beside her on the bed and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair. Then the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.  
‘’Already?’’ You said out loud, more for yourself than for Dahlia.  
You daughter gasped a bit as she hid her face in your chest, shy mode activated. You just chuckled as you got on your feet, gently taking her hand.  
‘’Come on, you shy flower.’’ You spoke as you made your way out of the room, leading Dahlia with you.  
She followed you without complaining, but you could still see in her face that she wasn’t very much excited about the guests. You gave her a reassuring smile as you made your way downstairs, since all the bedrooms were on the second floor. As you went to open the door, Dahlia hid behind your legs like a scared puppy. You just gently pat her hair and opened the door. Only the Winchesters were behind it, but you smiled at both of them, wondering where Crowley was. But you didn’t question the boys and let them in.  
‘’Hi, welcome to my house.’’ You said, closing the door behind them.  
‘’Thank you for the invitation.’’ Dean said, grinning at you.  
It took both the Winchesters a few seconds to notice the little girl hiding behind your legs. You couldn’t tell if Dean had been more surprised at finding out your bad ass skills or finding out about your daughter.  
‘’Well... you didn’t tell us you had a mini-me!’’ He said, still able to see Dahlia from her hiding spot.  
It was true your daughter looked a lot like you: she had the same hair, the same eyes, the same smile... She really was a mini-you.  
‘’Sweetheart, this is Dean and Sam.’’ You told Dahlia, pointing at the concerned person as you said their names. ‘’Tell them what your name is.’’  
But Dahlia stayed silent, hidden behind your leg. You let out a sigh, made a rapid movement to take her in your arms and almost forced her to look at the boys. But she stayed indifferent and hid her face in your neck, wrapping her arms around you.  
‘’Dahlia. Her name is Dahlia.’’ You sighed to the boys.  
‘’It’s a really pretty name.’’ Sam said, trying to soothe your little girl.  
There must have been something in Sam’s voice that Dahlia liked because he got from her a small glance from her and a barely audible thank you.  
‘’I brought a pie.’’ Dean spoke, showing the boxed pie he had been holding in his right hand since he was in.  
‘’Pie.’’ Dahlia said, pulling away from you to look at the pie Dean was holding.  
You chuckled a bit and put her back on her feet.  
‘’Why don’t you take that pie and bring it to the kitchen, huh?’’ You proposed your daughter.  
She nodded a bit before walking to Dean and taking out her hands for Dean to give her the pie.  
Dean gave her a small smile before letting her have the pie. As soon as the power of the dessert was in her hands, she ran away with it and to the kitchen. You chuckled a bit again and looked at the boys, crossing your arms on your chest.  
‘’Sorry I didn’t mention her sooner. If you could try to not to mention the hunting when she’s in the room, it would be great.’’ You explained. ‘’I don’t want to scare her.’’  
‘’No problem.’’ Sam said.  
‘’Just out of curiosity... does she have a father?’’ Dean asked, causing Sam to glare a bit at him.  
A shiver ran down your spine at the thought of Dahlia’s father and you looked down.  
‘’No.’’ You answer a bit more hardly than intended, but Dean got the point. ‘’Where’s Crowley?’’ You finally asked, changing the subject.  
Dean shrugged.  
‘’No idea. But we’re in advance anyway...’’ The shorter Winchester said.  
‘’Yeah, because someone didn’t want to wait another half an hour...’’ The younger replied with a roll of his eyes.  
‘’Shut up Sammy.’’ Dean muttered and you couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.  
‘’Let’s move to the kitchen, shall we?’’ You proposed as you already started walking to the dinning table.  
The boys followed without any complaint. Dahlia almost bumped into you as she was rushing out of the kitchen.  
‘’Woah, easy there. Did you see a ghost?’’ You asked.  
Your daughter pulled her tongue at you.  
‘’Don’t be silly, ghosts don’t exist.’’ Dahlia said. ‘’No, I wanna go watch the cartoons.’’  
‘’Have fun.’’ You replied as she ran to the couch.  
Dean chuckled a bit.  
‘’How old is she?’’ He asked as he took place at the kitchen table, followed by Sam.  
‘’Six.’’ You answered, walking to the fridge. ‘’Do you guys want a beer?’’  
Both the Winchesters nodded. You grabbed two beers from the bottom shelf of the fridge, you didn’t really like beer, but you had bought a six pack for your guests, knowing beer was a popular thing in the hunter world. You distributed the beers before sitting at the table as well.  
‘’You’re not the kind of woman I expected to have a kid.’’ Dean said, and a small frown from you forced him to improvise. ‘’I mean, I saw you kick those demons’ asses, that was pretty bad ass.’’  
‘’And because I’m a bad ass, I can’t be a mom as well?’’ You asked, raising an eyebrow.  
‘’No, no, that’s not what I’m saying!’’ Dean stuttered.  
Sam chuckled a bit as his brother started making a fool of himself. But luckily for him, the doorbell rang again and you hold your breath. A smile formed on your lips as it could only mean one thing: Crowley was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough: I don't like lasagna that much...


	3. Crowley is actually adorable around kids. Especially yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realizes that Crowley is actually really sweet to kids, much to the Winchesters surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, dahlia is the name of a flower. Just like the name 'Rose'. Enjoy!

You would have probably jumped off your chair and ran to the door if the rational part of you hadn’t stopped you from doing so. You slowly got up and gave the Winchesters a small apologetic smile.  
‘’I guess it’s Crowley.’’ You said with a hint of happiness in your voice.  
‘’Yeah...’’ Dean muttered with a sigh, looking down at his beer.  
You left the boys in the kitchen and walked towards the front door. You noticed Dahlia jumping off the couch before running behind your legs to hide again. You let out a small sigh as you opened the door. As you saw Crowley, a bright smile started shinning on your lips.  
‘’Hey...’’ Was the only thing you managed to say.  
‘’Hello darling. You look beautiful.’’ The King of Hell said, offering you a smile and almost causing you to faint. Almost.  
‘’Come on in...’’ You said, moving a bit so he could walk inside your house.  
As he walked passed next to you, you realized how good the man was smelling: a mix of cologne and fine whiskey.  
‘’Well, who’s the lovely princess hiding behind you?’’ You heard the British voice asked, reminding you of Dahlia behind your legs.  
Surprisingly, your daughter moved sideways from her hiding place and spoke.  
‘’I’m Dahlia.’’ She answered, with a shy smile.  
‘’Dahlia? Like the flower?’’ Crowley asked, earning a nod from your daughter.  
Crowley placed one of his hands in his back as he knelt on one knee to face your child.  
‘’Then allow me to give you that...’’ He said, taking his hand from behind his back, where a beautiful pink dahlia had magically -or demonically?- appeared, causing your Dahlia to gasp in surprise.  
‘’It’s for me?’’ She asked, all impressed.  
‘’Of course.’’ Crowley replied, giving her the flower.  
Your heart couldn’t help but flutter a bit at the scene that was happening in front of your eyes.  
‘’Thank you, sir.’’ Your daughter said with a bright smile before looking up at you. ‘’We have to put it in a glass filled with water.’’  
‘’Of course, sweetheart. Go to the kitchen, I’m right behind you.’’ You replied.  
She giggled as she gambol towards the kitchen. You turned to Crowley, smiling brightly.  
‘’I didn’t know the King of Hell was such adorable with children...’’ You said.  
Crowley grinned.  
‘’You think I’m adorable?’’ He asked, causing your face to turn red again, but you didn’t let him see as you decided that it was a good time to walk back to the kitchen as well.  
Though you were pretty sure you heard a small chuckle coming from Crowley as you did so.  
You arrived in the kitchen to find Dahlia patently waiting near the sink for you to give her a glass of water where she would put her pretty flower in. Dean and Sam were just sipping their beers in silence, and they both glared a bit at Crowley as he entered the kitchen, quietly following.  
‘’Hello again boys.’’ The demon said with a small smirk.  
A small grunt coming from both the boys was all Crowley got in reply. But he didn’t care, you could see it in his face. You opened a cabinet and grabbed a tall glass before filling it with water as you heard a chair being pulled and you presumed Crowley had taken place at the table. You gave Dahlia the glass and she put her flower in it.  
‘’Can I put it in my room?’’ She asked innocently.  
‘’Of course.’’ You said warmly.  
Your daughter smiled at you, before she smiled at Crowley and left the kitchen.  
‘’Careful not to drop the glass!’’ You called before she started climbing the stairs carefully.  
‘’Yes mommy!’’ You heard Dahlia answer.  
You turned to look at your guests and smiled at them. You then asked Crowley if he wanted a beer, but he politely declined the offer. Since everybody was there, you decided to put the lasagna in the oven. Just as you close the oven’s door, you heard the distinct sound of glass breaking and instantly knew what had happened: Dahlia had dropped the glass.  
‘’Shit.’’ You muttered as you rapidly left the kitchen and ran upstairs, not even realizing that the Winchesters and Crowley had followed.  
You rush to your daughter’s room and found her looking down at the shattered piece of glass on the floor, the flower lying among them, soaked by the water.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ You asked, gently taking Dahlia into your arms, wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks.  
For a second you thought she was going to start sobbing, but Crowley arrived next to you and talked.  
‘’Did you hurt yourself princess?’’ He asked.  
Your daughter looked at him and shook her head slightly.  
‘’Then there is no reason for you to cry. It was just a simple glass and the flower is safe, see?’’ Crowley said as he showed her the wet dahlia he had picked up from the floor.  
He gently gave it back to your daughter with a small smile. Dahlia took it and you could see a smile shadowing on her lips.  
‘’Now come on, let’s high-five.’’ Crowley said, raising his hand into the standard high-five position.  
You heard a small ‘What the fuck..?’ from Dean, who was quietly observing the scene with Sam, but you ignored it. Dahlia rose her free hand in front of her and high-fived Crowley. Crowley made a face and took back his hand like if he was in pain.  
‘’Ouch, you’re a strong little princess.’’ The demon said, causing Dahlia to finally giggle, forgetting about the broken glass.  
‘’Just like mommy.’’ She replied with a smile.  
You kissed her cheek before putting her down, giving Crowley a grateful look for making her forget about the small incident. Then you noticed Sam and Dean had started picking up the broken pieces of glass on the floor.  
‘’I’m gonna get a broom and a towel.’’ You said as you left the room with your daughter.  
You went back downstairs, filled another glass with water, placed the flower in it, grabbed a broom and a towel before getting back upstairs, leaving Dahlia with her cartoons, telling her you would take the flower to her room. As you arrived at the top of the stairs, you started hearing a conversation between the Winchesters and Crowley.  
‘’So what? Because I’m the King of Hell, I can’t have nice things?’’ You heard Crowley’s British voice say.  
‘’No. It’s because you’re the bad guy that you can’t have nice things. Because you’re a demon who kills people and cares about nothing but himself.’’ Dean replied harshly, yet not very loudly.  
‘’What do you know about that? Plus, the last time I checked, the only thing you Winchesters boys care about is each other. You brought on this world more trouble than I did, and I’m suppose to be the bad guy. But in the end, you’re no better than me.’’ Crowley spat.  
‘’Am I interrupting something?’’ You asked as you entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the three men.  
You could almost see the tension floating in the air. The hatred in both Dean’s and Crowley’s eyes was confirming your thought that they would have probably fight if you had not stepped into their heated conversation.  
Dean let out a small groan as he walked towards you and extended his hand to take the broom you had. You gave him to him and he started cleaning the glass on the floor.  
‘’Sorry about that...’’ Sam sighed, looking down and gently taking the towel from your hands to wipe the water that was on the floor.  
You let out a sigh, but shook your head as you placed the dahlia on your daughter’s nightstand.  
‘’It’s okay... I guess I should have expected a fight between the infamous Winchesters and the King of Hell...’’ You replied with a shrug, crossing your arms on your chest.  
‘’Yeah, but still, your house is not the place to do it.’’ Sam muttered as he got up, done with his job.  
‘’Right. But at least Dahlia didn’t hear any of it.’’ You said as you took the wet towel from Sam and rapidly went to the bathroom to throw it in the dirty laundry bag. Once you were back in the room, you took the broom back as well as the dustpan filled with shattered glass.  
‘’Just... don’t fight while we’re eating.’’ You sighed as you left the room.  
You didn’t see it, but Dean and Crowley exchange a glare before following you out of the room in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I hope you liked it!


	4. Winner, winner, chicken diner? More like: Hunter, hunter, lasagna dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia really likes Crowley and Reader learns something about the King of Hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title wasn’t approve by my friend Ellie, but I still went for it because I’m an ass. 3:)

You were convinced that this dinner was going to be the most awkward dinner in the history of dinners, since you thought it would be really hard to have a conversation with your guests because of Dahlia. Not because she would be annoying, she was usually a quiet child, especially around strangers, but because the only thing relating you to Sam and Dean was hunting. And it was impossible to talk about hunts when Dahlia was around. And Crowley? Well, Hell wasn’t a good subject either to bring up at a dinner with a 6 year old girl.  
So as you ate your lasagna, you talked about your part time job at the library and your love for books, which lead the subject to Sam and you talking about books, since the youngest Winchester was a fan of literature. Then Dean had brought up his love for pie, much to Dahlia’s interest. Your daughter really loved pie, it was her favourite dessert. The subject of dogs was brought up by Crowley, much to your daughter’s enthusiasm, but you were almost certain that Crowley was referring to Hell hounds and not actual dogs. But still, it made you daughter talk about the fact she wanted a dog and you just told her for the thousandth time that she couldn’t have a dog. Then Sam told us about that one time he hit a dog with his car, causing Dahlia to freak out, but he reassured her by telling her he had brought the dog to the vet and that it was still alive to this day, much to your daughter’s and your relief.  
So with different subjects like books, animals, foods and others, you had managed to learn a bit more about your guests, and them to know more about both you and your daughter, unlike you originally thought. You even shared a few laughter at a couple of jokes and a few silly anecdotes. Everyone was actually having a great time, even if Crowley and Dean had almost fought before dinner. Now and then they were glaring at each other, but you were just ignoring the glares and finding a new subject to talk about. Every so often, you glanced in Crowley’s direction. And at least half of the time, he was already looking at you, causing you to blush and feel the need to say something. Three times you had heard him chuckle a bit at the sudden move.

‘’This lasagna has to be the best one I ever had.’’ Dean said halfway through dinner, mouthful of food.  
‘’Do not speak with food in your mouth.’’ Dahlia grounded him, now able to speak to everyone without having to hide behind you.  
Crowley chuckled quietly and Sam grinned as Dean looked down in shame. He swallowed, then looked at your daughter.  
‘’You’re totally right. I’m sorry.’’ Dean said with a really serious face.  
Dahlia nodded at him, telling him his apologies were accepted. You chucked a bit before smiling a bit at Dean.  
‘’Anyhow, I’m glad you like it.’’ You spoke, Dean had still complimented your cooking skills after all. ‘’It’s a recipe my mother gave me.’’  
‘’Well, your mother is a saint.’’ Dean said with a small smile.  
You couldn’t help but give back the smile, Crowley’s eyes rolling going unnoticed, except for Sam, who just gave him a small glare.  
‘’She is.’’ You said with a tiny smile. ‘’My dad died when I was just a child, so she raised me all by herself. She taught me so much, about life and respect... I’m trying to do the same with little Dahlia over here. But to be honest, I think she might me the Devil.’’  
You joked, perfectly knowing the boys had to deal with Lucifer more than once, but the Winchesters chuckled slightly and Crowley smirked a bit.  
‘’Hey! It’s not true!’’ You daughter rioted.  
You giggled and gently pinched her cheek.  
‘’I’m teasing you sweetheart.’’ You said.  
Dahlia pulled out her tongue at you, causing everyone to have a good laugh.

* * *

Dean let out a small sigh as he leaned in his chair at the end of the dinner.  
‘’Well, I’m full. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat ever again.’’ The older Winchester said.  
‘’That’s what happens when you abuse of the lasagna and eat three portions. You understand why I call you Squirrel now?’’ Crowley said with a small smirk.  
You chuckled a bit as Dahlia giggled, Dean throwing a glare at the demon.  
‘’He does look like a squirrel...’’ Your daughter said, observing Dean and tilting her head.  
‘’Right? He has funny cheeks.’’ Crowley added, causing Dean to glare at him.  
‘’Well, I think that squirrels are cute.’’ Dahlia said with a giggle.  
‘’Ah! I completely agree with you.’’ Dean stepped in with a grin. ‘’Right, (Y/N)?’’  
You chuckled a bit and shrugged.  
‘’I guess they are.’’ You said as you got up and took your plate and Dahlia’s with you, opening the dishwasher and putting them in it.  
Dean immediately got up to help, but you stopped him with a look.  
‘’Stop. You stay in that chair. You’re my guest.’’ You said, walking to him and grabbing his empty plate and Sam’s.  
‘’But you’re doing so much already...’’ Dean said.  
You shook your head.  
‘’It’s totally normal.’’ You explained as you placed the two plates in the dishwasher.  
You noticed Dahlia getting off her chair and taking Crowley’s plate.  
‘’Well, aren’t you the more helpful little princess I ever met. Your mother must be real proud.’’ Crowley said with a small smile.  
‘’She is...’’ You whispered to yourself as Dahlia giggled and carefully place the plate in the dishwasher.  
‘’Oh, and by the way, Dean, if you’re so full, does that mean you’re not gonna be able to eat some pie?’’ You asked with a grin as you took the dessert out of the box the warm it in the oven.  
‘’Don’t worry, I have an extra stomach reserved only for pies.’’ Dean replied, causing Sam to roll his eyes a bit.  
Dahlia giggled at that and you laughed slightly. This has to be the most amusing dinner you had ever hosted. 

The others and you ate the pie while telling each other funny anecdotes. You noticed that Crowley and Dean were glaring at each other most of the time, but a few glares from Sam made them stop. When everyone was done eating, you took the empty plates and placed them in the dishwasher. You didn’t notice Dahlia getting up from her chair and walking where Crowley was sitting, getting on her tiptoe to be able to talk in his ear. The demon leaned a bit so the access to his ear would be easier and your daughter whispered something to him.  
‘’Of course little princess. If your mom doesn’t mind of course...’’ The British man said.  
You frowned and turned to see Dahlia was next to Crowley, a childish grin on her lips.  
‘’Mind what?’’ You asked, tilting your head a bit.  
‘’Well, your little flower wants me to go push her on the swing. Only if it works with you, of course...’’ Crowley explained, glancing from you to Dahlia.  
‘’Please mommy!’’ Your daughter begs.  
You chuckled a bit and nodded.  
‘’Of course sweetie.’’ You said.  
Dahlia smiled happily as she took Crowley’s hand and forced him to get up before leading him outside by the backdoor, in your back yard, where an old yet still usable swing was resting. You smiled a bit for yourself as Dean spoke.  
‘’Let us at least help you do the dishes...’’ He said as he stood up, pointing at various kitchenware that couldn’t go in the dishwasher.  
‘’Alright, if you insist...’’ You said and gently throw both Dean and Sam a towel to dry the things you would clean.  
As you started doing the dishes, you observed Crowley and Dahlia, who seemed to talk together and laugh. Your daughter seemed very happy, which was rare when she was with a total stranger.  
‘’Does Crowley like kids?’’ You asked out of nowhere to the Winchesters.  
Sam and Dean both made a sign of negation.  
‘’Not really... He had a son, when he was still human, and from what I understood, they weren’t very close to each other...’’ Sam explained.  
‘’He seems to like Dahlia...’’ You said, observing the strange yet warm scene in front of your eyes.  
‘’Yeah, but if I were you, I wouldn’t trust the guy.’’ Dean stepped in. ‘’He did some really bad things in his life. And he’s a demon.’’  
‘’I know but...’’ You started and sighed. ‘’I know you’re going to think I’m weird, but there’s something that tells me I shouldn’t fear the guy and that I shouldn’t listen what you two are saying. I know he’s a demon, and I know he certainly did bad things, but... its like he deserves a second chance maybe? To be liked and appreciated...’’  
There was a minute of silence before Sam spoke.  
‘’There’s something you need to know about Crowley.’’ The tallest said.  
‘’Sammy.’’ Dean groaned, but a small glare from you made him look down.  
‘’Tell me.’’ You said, half intrigued, half scared.  
‘’Did you know that Dean and I we tried to close the gates of Hell?’’ Sam asked, and you answered his question by shaking your head, making him continue. ‘’Well, we did. We had to complete trials to achieve it. We had to kill a Hell hound, send an innocent soul that went in Hell to Heaven, and finally, cure a demon.’’  
You tilted your head, confused.  
‘’Cure a demon?’’ You asked.  
‘’Yeah, make him human again, in other words.’’ Dean muttered.  
‘’That’s possible?’’  
‘’It is.’’ Sam said before continuing. ‘’So, long story short, I tried to cure Crowley, make him human again. I almost got to the end, but I never managed to finish that trial.’’  
‘’Meaning..?’’ You asked, still confused.  
‘’Meaning Crowley was never cured totally. But he got partly cured. He started feeling emotions again and he started to remember what it was like to be human...’’  
You stayed silence for a couple of seconds.  
‘’So... he’s like half human..?’’ You asked, looking up at Sam.  
‘’Yeah, that’s what I was trying to explain...’’ Sam said, with half a chuckle, half a sigh.  
You looked back at Crowley and Dahlia. Now that you knew that Crowley could have feelings, it was explaining the happiness he seems to have in his face at the very moment. It made you smile a bit.  
‘’He still did bad things. And he’s still half demon. And he’s a dick.’’ Dean stepped in.  
You looked at him right in the eyes, throwing him some glares.  
‘’That’s what you think. And haven’t it crossed your mind that maybe if you weren’t so mean to him, he wouldn’t be such a ‘dick’?’’ You said, maybe a bit more harsh than intended.  
‘’I’m just trying to protect you.’’ Dean replied.  
‘’Well, I’m a grown woman, I can protect myself.’’ You muttered as you stared outside, not wanting to look at Dean and possibly start a fight with him.  
Sam threw a small and sarcastic ‘Good job Dean’ at his brother, but you didn’t see it as you continue to watch Dahlia and Crowley, and happy sight in front of your weary eyes.


	5. A Hunter should always be ready to fight. Even in the middle of the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets attack in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this later than intended... But I still hope you enjoy! :3

You went to put Dahlia in bed around 7:30pm before going back downstairs. Your three guests were sitting quietly at the table, not looking at each other, but you knew from the look on Dean’s face that the temptation to glare at Crowley was strong. You offered the boys if they wanted any coffee or tea, the demon went for a cup of tea, the tallest Winchester for coffee and the short one for nothing. You took a cup of tea yourself before you sat down at the table.  
No one talked at first, but then the subject of hunting was brought up by Dean. You told him about how you had become a hunter, that you just wanted to help people, until you fell pregnant. No one at the table asked about the father, and it was better like that. You explained that you had stopped hunting until Dahlia reached 3 years old and a vampire case showed up in your town. With the help of two other hunters, you took down the four vampires squatting your town, but almost at the cost of your life, since you hadn’t hunted in a while. But you didn’t give up and started training when you had the time, between your job at the library and your duty as a mother. You told the Winchesters and Crowley a few hunting anecdotes before they started talking. They explained to you they had started hunting when they were really young and all the things they had done and the crap they had been through. You listened, glancing at Crowley now and then, and just like at dinner, you caught him looking at you a few times. When the Winchesters were done telling their story, you turned to Crowley and asked him how it was to be King of Hell. He answered that it was complicated, but that it had his perks. Unlike you had done with the boys, you listened Crowley attentively, not wanting to lose any words, staring at him completely, not seeing Dean’s reproaching look.  
It was around midnight when you started yawning, Sam was in the middle of a funny story, including the angel Castiel, one of the rare friends they boys still had from what you had understood. ‘He’s more like a brother’ had said Dean, and a small chuckle from Sam had made you wonder if there wasn’t something more than brotherly love between Dean and Castiel.  
Anyway, Crowley had noticed you yawning and told the boys that maybe they should all leave you to sleep, you had your job to attend tomorrow morning and you looked tired. You wanted to protest, but realized he was right. Dean and Sam both agreed, the youngest Winchester rapidly finishing his story before getting up, followed by his brother and the demon. You walked them to the door and thanked them for coming and helping you on the demon case. They thanked you for inviting them and the Winchesters gave you their numbers before leaving, getting in a black Impala.  
‘’If you need anything, 666 is the magic number.’’ Crowley spoke with a smile. ‘’Hope to see you soon.’’   
You smiled back at him before he disappeared in thin air.

* * *

You were in the middle of a really enjoyable dream including Crowley, you and an unexpected visit from him at your job when you woke up suddenly with a bad feeling. You stopped breathing, wondering if Dahlia was in trouble. You heard nothing the first few seconds, but then out of nowhere, the mixed sound of glass shattering and wood breaking made you start. Somehow, you knew it was the front door that had been smashed down. You cursed rapidly as you jumped out of your bed and ran where you hunter weapons were. You rapidly took the angel blade before grabbing your cell phone and rushing into Dahlia’s room. You heard voices downstairs and hurried to wake up Dahlia.  
‘’Shh, stay quiet.’’ You whispered to her as you took her rapidly in your arms, turning on your heels and running back to your room.  
With one hand, you opened your closet door and settled down your daughter in the darkest and further part of it, giving her the cell phone.  
‘’What is happening?’’ Dahlia whispered, her voice filled with worried and fear.  
‘’Just stay in there. Take my cellphone, and look at the time. If in three minutes I’m not back, you call the number ‘666’ okay? Tell Crowley mommy needs his help.’’ You rapidly said, giving her your cellphone.  
You didn’t know if the people in your house were just men or demons. But you had the feeling they were demons, so calling Crowley was the best idea you had come up with. Why in three minutes and not now? Well, because you wanted to see if you could kill the demons by yourself first.  
‘’I love you.’’ You whispered to Dahlia before kissing her forehead and closing the closet door.  
You thought for a second your daughter would protest, but hopefully for both of you she didn’t.  
‘’Oh little hunter!!’’ You heard a voice called from downstairs.  
Now you were certain they were demons. Nice. You took a deep breath, ran out of your room and rushed downstairs. Your goal was to keep them away from upstairs, away from Dahlia.  
Five demons were waiting for you downstairs. They had probably followed you after you had killed two of their friends at the bar and waited until you were asleep to attack. Angel blade in hand, you jumped on the nearest one, but he dodged your attack and send you in one of the living room walls. You grunt as you fell heavily on the floor, your weapon still in your hand. But you didn’t have the time to stand up that another demon pulled you by the hair and put you back on your feet as two other demons hold your arms to keep you from attacking any of them, forcing you to drop the blade, which you did without any complaints. You glanced at the clock. Two minutes before Dahlia would call Crowley. You groaned for yourself and looked at the demon that had pulled your hair. He looked like the leader of the group.  
‘’I heard what you did to two of my men. Impressive, for such a girl like you.’’ He spoke. ‘’What’s your name?’’  
You grinned and spat in his face.  
‘’Fuck you.’’ Was your answered.  
Bad, bad move. The two demons standing behind the leader walked to you and both punched you, one in your face and the other in your stomach. You groaned a bit before chuckling.  
‘’Thanks, that’s just what I needed.’’ You said, trying to buy time.  
‘’I asked you a question. I expect you to answer.’’ The demon said through gritted teeth, not amused by your behavior.  
‘’Genesis.’’ You replied.  
‘’What?’’ Demon leader asked.  
‘’My name’s Genesis. People usually call me Gen.’’ You lied. ‘’What’s your name?’’  
The demon gave you a questioning look, wondering why on Earth did you want to know his name.  
‘’That’s none of your business, sweetheart.’’ The demon scoffed before looking up and down your body.  
You were wearing comfortable pajama shorts and a pajama tank top of your favorite color, but under the demon’s look, you felt completely naked, which made you look down, even if you were trying to stand toe-to-toe with the demon.  
‘’You’re a really pretty thing...’’ The leader spoke as he took a step closer to you.  
You instantly froze to death as horrible memories assailed your brain.  
‘’You stay away from me you bastard!!’’ You yelled out of nowhere, swinging your leg to kick him in the balls, not missing your goal.  
The demon groaned and his eyes flashed black.  
‘’Bitch!’’ He yelled, and before you could do anything, the other four demons all started beating you up.  
Punching your face, your guts, kicking you everywhere. You curled up on yourself, taking in the pain and shutting your mouth: Dahlia was safe, and it was all that mattered.  
But the demons didn’t get to hurt you for long. You heard a scream and something heavy dropped next to you. You allowed yourself to look what was now on the floor and relief filled your body as you saw one of the demons, lifeless.  
‘’Get him!’’ You heard the leader scream and the beating stopped immediately, letting you look up and see what was happening.   
Your heart stopped beating faster as you saw Crowley, angel blade in hand, killing another demon. The three other demons jumped on him and you gasped a bit in fear, certain they would hurt him, but Crowley disappeared and reappeared behind one of them, stabbing him from behind. You rapidly looked around you for your blade and noticed it not too far away from you, reaching for it and grabbing it. In less than two seconds, you were back on your feet, placing your left arm on your belly because of a painful wrist, angel blade in right hand. But before you could even fight, the leader demon groaned and glared at Crowley before disappearing into thin air, imitated by his last alive companion. You stayed there, panting, trying to catch back your breath from all the beatings. You would probably be covered in bruise and cuts the next morning and you had the feeling you left wrist was broken, but otherwise, you looked fine. You looked at Crowley with a small and weak smile.  
‘’Thank you...’’ You whispered.  
But Crowley looked angrily at the dead corpses.  
‘’I shouldn’t have left you alone.’’ He groaned, more for himself than for you.  
‘’It’s not your fault, none of us could have guessed they would come...’’ You said, shaking your head.  
‘’Why didn’t you call me right away?’’ Crowley asked, taking a step towards you. ‘’Dahlia told me on the phone that you had told her to wait three minutes before calling. That was dumb.’’  
‘’Dahlia...’’ Was the only thing that left your lips.  
Ignoring Crowley’s words and the pain, you ran back upstairs and to your room, heavy footsteps following you. You opened the closet door to find your sobbing daughter curled on herself.  
‘’Mommy!!’’ She yelled as she saw you, not noticing the blood and jumping into your arms as you knelt to hug her.  
‘’I’m right here...’’ You whispered, tears filling your eyes, as you held her close with only one arm.  
Crowley watched the scene in silence at first, but then spoke.  
‘’I recommend you leave the house. I’ll help you pack your things up.’’ You heard the British man say.  
You nodded rapidly as you got up, letting go of Dahlia. She protested, but you told her to go grab a bag in her room and put as many clothes as she could in it. She obeyed, tears running down her face. You grabbed a bag that was in your closet and threw it on the bed as Crowley already started grabbing random clothes from your closet and throw them in the bag. None of you talked at first until you decided to open your mouth.  
‘’You saved my life. And Dahlia’s.’’ You said weakly as you opened your drawers to take underwear, bras and socks to place them in the bag.  
‘’I know, but you’ll have to thank me later, we need to leave. I’m going to take you to a house I have in a lost forest somewhere in Canada. You’ll be safer there.’’ Crowley answered hurriedly, throwing jeans in the bag and grabbing it as he rushed out of the room.  
You followed him quietly as he went to the bathroom and threw a few items in the bag before closing it. You walked rapidly to Dahlia’s room and helped her finishing to make her bag. In less than two minutes, everyone was ready to leave.  
Dahlia was sobbing, clung to your legs. Your unhurt hand was gently stroking her hair and you were whispering some comforting words. Crowley knelt near her and talked.  
‘’Hey princess… did you know I was a magician?’’ The demon asked, causing you to frown a bit.  
Dahlia sobbed a bit, but shook her head.  
‘’Let me show you: just take your mother’s hand and close your eyes.’’ Crowley said.  
Your daughter slightly nodded as she grabbed your hand and closed her eyes. You gave the King of Hell a confused look as he gently placed his hand on your shoulder. He gave you a tiny reassuring smile as the world shifted around you, the walls of your room disappearing and being replaced by an unknown surrounding, but you barely noticed because Crowley’s warm look had all your attention.


	6. Meet Juliet, Crowley's pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply what happens once Reader, Crowley and Dahlia arrive at a safe house. Fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I now it's been like a week or more, but I'm back in school and it's going to be one Hell of a ride, with all the homework and assignments. I'll try my best to post one chapter a week, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> But otherwise, enjoy!

‘’Open your eyes princess.’’ Crowley said after teleporting you and Dahlia away.  
Your daughter opened her eyes and her sobbing stopped as she realized she wasn’t in your room anymore.  
‘’How... how did you do that?’’ She asked with a quiet voice, still under the effects of terror the demon attack had caused her, yet there was a potential smile on her lips.  
‘’Because I’m a magician.’’ Crowley replied as he let his hand fall from your shoulder, but his eyes stayed locked with yours.  
You felt Dahlia letting go of your legs and slowly walking around the place, her bag in hand. Crowley slowly took his gaze away from you and looked at Dahlia.  
‘’Come on princess, you can go choose your room.’’ The demon said.  
‘’I wanna sleep with mommy tonight.’’ Your daughter said.  
You nodded slowly nodded as you glanced at her.  
‘’Of course sweetie... Find us a room. I’ll be with you in a bit.’’ You said with a weak voice, but Dahlia didn’t notice and continue to wonder around the small yet cozy house.  
‘’Are you alright..?’’ Crowley asked once your child was gone.  
‘’No...’’ You whispered as tears filled your eyes.  
Not only were you hurt, you were also exhausted and the sudden demon attack had gave you quite a scare, and you were realizing that just now.  
Before you could do anything, Crowley made a step towards you and wrapped his arms around you. You just broke and started crying.  
‘’Shh...’’ Crowley whispered, rubbing your back gently and not hugging you too tightly, perfectly knowing you were pretty hurt. ‘’You’re safe now... I’m not gonna let anyone hurt from now on. Like I said, I shouldn’t have left.’’  
You just buried your face in his chest. You couldn’t avoid the fact that he smelled hella good, even though you just wanted to cry forever. But you only cried for a minute, realizing that crying in the King of Hell’s arms was probably one of the lamest thing to do. You managed to stop the tears from streaming down your face and calmed your breathing, Crowley regularly making circles with his palm in your back. You gently pulled away from him, rapidly wiping off the tears on your cheeks.  
‘’We’ll have to take care of those injuries...’’ Crowley said.  
‘’I’m fine...’’ You lied.  
‘’Don’t lie to me, Darling.’’ The demon sighed as he gently placed his hand in your back and lead you to the bathroom.  
You saw yourself in the mirror and wondered how come Dahlia didn’t ask about those injuries. Your lips were bleeding, there was cuts on your cheeks, arms and neck, you had many bruises and you looked like shit.  
‘’Great...’’ You muttered before meeting Crowley’s gaze in the mirror. ‘’Can you tell Dahlia I’ll be with her in ten minutes?’’  
‘’Of course, Darling.’’ The demon answered as he left the bathroom and went to see where Dahlia was.  
You let out a small sigh and started taking care of your injuries.  
You were going to start wrapping your painful and probably sprained wrist when Crowley came back.  
‘’I made another ‘magic trick’ to keep her waiting.’’ The King of Hell said. ‘’She really likes when I make random things appear.’’  
You chuckled a bit as Crowley looked down at your wrist.  
‘’Let me help with that would you.’’ The demon said as he gently grabbed the bandage from your right hand before you could even answer.  
You didn’t argue as Crowley softly started to wrap the white bandage around your painful wrist. It wouldn’t heal it, but at least it would stop it from moving too much.  
‘’Are you really sure you’re the King of Hell..?’’ You asked, looking at him as his eyes were on your wrist.  
He glanced up at you, his gaze meeting yours for a second, before he looked back at his work.  
‘’Why are you asking me that?’’ He asked back.  
‘’Because you must be the kindest and sweetest man I ever met... well demon, or whatever. But I’ve got to say, you’re better than most people I met.’’ You explained.  
Crowley chuckled a bit.  
‘’I’m not exactly like that with everyone. I’m still a demon after all, I do bad things.’’ The King replied.  
‘’But you’re so good to me... and my daughter.’’ You said, almost whispering.  
Crowley stopped wrapping your wrist and looked up at you, locking his blue-grey eyes with yours. No one said anything for at least half a minute, you being completely lost in the demon’s tortured eyes.  
‘’You’re special.’’ Crowley finally spoke, but didn’t say anything else as he looked down again and finished wrapping your wrist.  
‘’How special..?’’ You asked, tilting your head as you took back your wrist, now unable to move it, which meant Crowley had done a great job.  
The demon shrugged.  
‘’You just are.’’ Was his answer.  
There was another moment of silence where you looked at various things on the bathroom counter, not seeing Crowley’s gaze moving from your eyes to your lips.  
‘’You should go see Dahlia.’’ His British voice said. ‘’She’s probably waiting for you.’’  
The demon started leaving the bathroom when you talked again.  
‘’Thank you Crowley. You have no idea how much I’m grateful. You saved our lives.’’ You said, taking a step closer to him.  
He gave a small smile as he glanced at you again.  
‘’Well, who knows, maybe you’re the ones who saved mine.’’ Crowley said before leaving officially.  
You wanted to stop him and asked the meaning of his sentence, but you just let out a sigh and found in which bedroom your daughter was. Dahlia was on the bed, looking down at something you couldn’t see. She looked up at you when you entered the room and made a face.  
‘’You look... hurt.’’ She said with a sleepy voice. ‘’Who did that to you? And why are we here?’’  
You let out a sigh and walked to the bed before crawling in it. You gently wrapped your arms around your daughter and kissed her hair.  
‘’Bad guys did that to me, and we’re here because I wanted to make sure we were safe.’’ You answered as you looked down at what was in her hands.  
It was a wooden box with a small crank attached to it and going inside the box. There was a lovely design on the wood and you smiled a bit as you realized it was a music box. Dahlia saw you were looking down at the object she had in her hands and talked.  
‘’Crowley gave it to me... He made it appear. He really is a magician!’’ She said happily before she started turning the crank.  
The box stayed closed, but music started playing. You recognize the music, it was a classical song, but you couldn’t remember the name. Was it from Mozart, Beethoven, or Chopin? Who knew. It was calm and relaxing, and Dahlia was turning the crank slowly enough to make the song last one minute, but fast enough not to lose any of the beauty of the piece. Once the final note echoed through the room, your daughter looked up at you.  
‘’I love you mommy.’’ She said with a small voice.  
You hugged her tightly, kissing her head.  
‘’I love you too sweetheart. Now go to sleep. You still have to go to school tomorrow...’’ You said, but you realized that maybe it wasn’t that much of a good idea.  
But Dahlia didn’t say anything and just closed her eyes, her head resting on the pillow, her hands still holding the music box. You let out a small sigh and closed your eyes, even though you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep: too much questions were running through your mind. Were those demons still going to try and attack you? Was it safe to send Dahlia to school tomorrow? The demons didn’t know about her, but you didn’t want to take any risks. And you? Could you take the risk to go to your librarian job the next morning? You were asking yourselves so many questions you never thought you would be able to go back to sleep. But then the thought of Crowley came into your mind. He had saved your life. He had made sure you and Dahlia were safe. He had told you you were special. A warm feeling started blooming in your heart, and a small smile appeared on your lips. You were safe now, and Dahlia was too. Tomorrow could wait. Right now, you were alive, a bit injured, but alive, and your precious daughter was in your arms sleeping. That was all that mattered. So slowly, you let your mind drift off and fell asleep, the thought of Crowley being in the same house as you comforting you.

* * *

When you woke up the next morning, the sun was already up. There was no more little girl in the bed, but you could hear her voice somewhere outside the room. You let out a small morning sigh as you started stretching your painful muscles, sitting up in the bed. You then proceeded to rub your face, which was a bad move because you touched every possible injury you had, bruises and cuts, making you wince and keep your hands away from your face. You let out another sigh and threw your legs over the bed and got on our feet. You slowly walked towards the door and slowly opened it to see that Dahlia was sitting at the kitchen table, talking to Crowley, who looked like he was... cooking breakfast? Wow, that demon was full of surprises. You slowly got out of the room and walked to where they were.  
‘’Morning Mommy!’’ Dahlia said happily, jumping down her chair and rushing towards you to hug you.  
You hugged her back and bend over to kiss her head.  
‘’Morning sweetheart...’’ You said with a sleepy voice.  
‘’Look, Crowley’s cooking breakfast for us!’’ Your daughter added as she took her place back at the table.  
‘’I can see that...’’ You said, raising and eyebrow at the King of Hell.  
‘’I’m a surprisingly good cook.’’ The demon replied with a small grin, and you couldn’t help but smile a bit.  
Crowley wasn’t wearing the black jacket of his suit nor his tie, but he still had his black shirt on, the sleeves were rolled all to way up to his elbows. You could see a few colours on the skin there and realized what it was: tattoos. A beard, tattoos, the demon really was attractive. Well, his meat suit was. But he wasn’t just any demon: Crowley was the King of Hell, and he surely looked damn hot.  
‘’He’s making pancakes!’’ Dahlia’s voice said, taking you out of your thoughts.  
‘’She needs strength to get through this last day of school before the week-end.’’ Crowley said, reminding you today was Friday.  
But you shift uncomfortably at the thought of sending Dahlia to school after the events of last night. Of course the King of Hell saw it and rapidly finished the pancakes he was making and placed three small ones on a plate, pouring maple syrup on them and gently giving them to a smiling Dahlia.  
‘’Can I have a word with your mom princess?’’ Crowley asked your daughter.  
Said princess nodded, happily eating her pancakes.  
‘’Let’s go outside.’’ Crowley said as he lead you to the back yard door, opening it for you.  
You walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air before looking at the demon, who was closing the door behind him.  
‘’Crowley, I don’t think it’s a good idea for Dahlia to go to school...’’ You started, but the King of Hell didn’t let you finish.  
‘’I called Sam and Dean yesterday, and they told me they would go on the demon hunt early this morning. Give them two days or three, and you should be able to go back to your house. That’s why I’m offering you and your daughter to spend the week-end here, to make sure those demons don’t try to hurt you again.’’ Crowley said.  
‘’But today?’’ You asked.  
‘’Don’t worry about Dahlia. She’ll be able to go to school, because I doubt the demons even know about her. Plus, I’ll send my best guard to protect her, you don’t have to worry.’’ The King of Hell tried to reassure you.  
You anxiously bit your lip and looked down.  
‘’I’m not sure I trust any demons other than you...’’ You muttered.  
‘’Well, you trust me, so you know I wouldn’t send anyone who could betray me. And who said I would send one of my demons...’’ Crowley replied with a small smirk, causing you to frown a bit at him, not understanding what he was implying.  
You were going to question him when you heard a low growl right next to you, causing you to turn around quickly, expecting to see a dog, but you saw nothing that could have caused the sound. You took a step back, a small feeling of fear started running through your veins, and you felt something moving in front of you. It took you a second to finally realize what was happening: there was a Hell hound two steps in front of your face.  
‘’(Y/N), meet Juliet. She’s my personal Hell hound and she’ll make sure that no one tries to attack Dahlia.’’ Crowley spoke, a proud smile on his face.  
You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing got out. You felt Juliet’s breath on your bare arms and suddenly, you felt her pushing you a bit, causing you to stumble backwards at first, then take a few steps back. You would have gone further if the wall behind you hadn’t stopped you.  
‘’Don’t be afraid. She won’t hurt you. She just wants you to stroke her.’’ Crowley explained with a chuckle.  
‘’Hell hounds like to be petted?’’ You asked with a frown, not looking at the demon, but staring at the invisible dog in front of you.  
‘’Unlike the popular belief, yes, they do like to be petted.’’  
You stayed quiet for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking a step forwards, gently raising your hand in the air in front of you. You felt Juliet’s breath on your skin and took another step forwards. You slowly lowered your hand where you thought the Hell hound head was and immediately gasped a bit as you touched the invisible dog. It was incredibly soft. You had the feeling you were touching the softest dog in the world, and you couldn’t even see it. You smiled a bit as you gently pet Juliet’s head, earning an approval growl from her. You smiled turned into a laugh as you took your hand back and smiled at Crowley.  
‘’She’ll make sure Dahlia’s safe.’’ The demon added.  
‘’I don’t doubt it.’’ You replied, not able to erase the smile on your lips. ‘’Thank you Crowley. For everything.’’  
Before you could stop yourself, you wrap your arms around the demon’s neck and hugged him. You felt Crowley’s arms wrap back around you.  
‘’It’s the least I can do.’’ He said.  
‘’It means a lot to me...’’ You replied, gently pulling away and giving a small smile.  
The demon smiled back and stayed silent for a few more seconds before speaking again.  
‘’Now, I bet you’re hungry too. Let’s get back inside so you can eat.’’ Crowley spoke as he opened the door for you.  
You smiled again as you got back into the demon’s house, a happy feeling running through your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because tattooed!Crowley needed to be.


	7. Tic, toc, goes the clock, while you’re cataloging Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to her job. I literally have no idea how to summarize this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should seriously be jailed for making bad titles… And I don’t know why, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. But still, try to enjoy!

You hugged Dahlia tightly as you wished her a good day at school. Crowley had magically made you teleport to the front of the school Dahlia was attending, much to your daughter’s fun. Though you were convinced she had a lot of questions regarding to your new friends, Crowley in particular. But she just contented herself with the excuse that he was a magician.  
‘’You won’t take the bus after school.’’ You told your daughter after letting her go of your embrace. ‘’I’ll come and get you.’’  
‘’Okay!’’ Dahlia replied with a small smile as you kissed her forehead.  
‘’Now, go see your friends.’’ You added as you gently pushed her towards the school, nervously looking around to make sure no demons were there.  
But the place was full of weary parents and happy kids. Dahlia made her way to the school as you heard a really low yet recognizable growl next to you. You glanced and saw nothing, but you knew Juliet was there.  
‘’You take care of my baby girl...’’ You whispered to the Hell hound, who breathed out heavily as a ‘yes’.  
‘’(Y/N)?’’ You heard Crowley’s voice say behind you.  
You turned round and saw him, having no idea where he had been while you were hugging your daughter, but you still offered him a weak smile.  
‘’We’re good to go.’’ You said.  
He nodded once and led you into the main street in silence.  
‘’Where are we going?’’ You asked, curious.  
‘’To see Sam and Dean. They have a plan they want to share to you, a silly one if you want my opinion.’’ The demon replied, looking around to make sure no demon was following you.  
He stopped in front of a small shop and opened the door for you. Before getting inside, you noticed the hunter sign at the bottom of the window and smiled a bit for yourself. You got in, not really paying attention to what was inside the shop. You just heard the cashier say: ‘They’re in the back store’, presuming he was talking about the Winchester. Crowley led the way and not a minute later, you were in a small, barely lighted room with three hot people, quietly thanking the Lord for being so close to Crowley due to the lack of space. Did I mention how good he smelled?  
‘’We heard what happened to you last night...’’ Dean spoke, eyes to the floor. ‘’We’re sorry. It’s probably our faul-’’  
‘’Why are you all blaming yourselves?’’ You cut him with a sigh. ‘’They are demons. I provoked them, I get to pay. Stop saying it’s your fault when it’s not. You’re not that important to them.’’  
You words echoed in the small place, but everyone got the message.  
‘’Now, tell me what your plan is.’’ You finished with another sigh.  
The Winchester glanced at each other before Sam talked.  
‘’Alright, is your job really far from here?’’ He asked.  
‘’Fifteen minutes by foot, why?’’ You tilted your head.  
‘’We need you to go to your job like if it was the most normal thing to do.’’ Dean continued. ‘’If we’re lucky, the demons will follow you and we’ll be able to kill them...’’  
‘’So, I’ll be like a bait?’’  
‘’See? Told you it was a silly plan.’’ Crowley grumbled.  
‘’Actually, no, I think that could work...’’ You said, slowly nodding. ‘’Well, they’ll probably know it’s a trap, but it’s worth the try. Plus, I won’t have to call in sick. I’ll just get there and do my job, waiting for the demons to arrive, or not. If they don’t come, well too bad for us, it probably means they’re gone anyway.’’  
‘’You don’t have to do this.’’ The demon said to you. ‘’It could be dangerous.’’  
‘’So? I’m in. It’s our only shot.’’ You sighed.  
‘’Sam and I, we’ll make sure you won’t get hurt.’’ Dean rapidly added, only causing Crowley to glare at him.  
Silence fell for a few seconds before Crowley spoke again.  
‘’At least allow me to give you my blade to defend yourself if there’s any problem...’’ The King of Hell said, taking his angel blade out of his jacket and giving it to you.  
You nodded once and took the blade.  
‘’Thanks.’’ You muttered before hiding it in your coat before taking a breath and giving a small smile. ‘’Let’s go.’’  
And before anyone could add anything, you left the shop, walking straight to the small library you were working at. You could feel the weight of the angelic weapon against your left side, and it was giving you the strength to keep your head up and walk like if you were totally feeling fine. But in reality, you were just terrified. You were scared that something would happen to Dahlia, scared you wouldn’t see her again, scared of every familiar face in the streets. You knew Crowley and the Winchester wouldn’t let you get hurt, but demons were fast and unpredictable, so your safety wasn’t one hundred percent assured. You took deep breaths and kept walking, and you finally made it to your job. As you closed the door behind you and leaned on it, a small sigh of relief escaped your lips.  
‘’Good morning (Y/N).’’ A familiar and warm feminine voice said.  
It was your boss, though you couldn’t really call her your boss since she was more like a friend, one of the rare you had. Her name was Marianne and she was in her mid-sixties. She wasn’t the youngest, but she was wise and funny, always ready to tell a joke or tell you about that one time she did that or witnessed that. The library was hers and she was there from 6am to 9pm. She wasn’t married and had no children, so the library was all her life. It was filled with old and new books, from fantasy novels to diaries from different people, from recent comic books to old newspaper, the library was just amazing. Marianne knew every book by heart, and she would rent them or even sell them when the book wasn’t that important to her or the client looked really interested. Excluding you, she had only two other employees, one was a 40 years old widow and the other was a teenage girl who adored books. The shifts were simple: on weekdays, you would work from 7am to noon, the widow from noon to 5pm and the girl from 5pm to 9pm after school, even though Marianne would send her home at 8 most of the time. The library wasn’t much of a hard work: answer the few clients’ questions, place the books that were borrowed back on the shelves, do some paperwork in the back, etc. The job wasn’t paying a lot, but enough for you to live. Plus, your dad had a really good job that paid well, so when he died, money wasn’t really a problem. You were a simple person and didn’t need a lot to survive, teaching Dahlia that luxury wasn’t necessary. The job at the library was much of a hobby than a needful job at this point.  
‘’Hello Marianne.’’ You forced a smile at your boss as she turned around from what she was doing to look at you, and her smile changed into worried as she saw you.  
‘’Good Lord, what happened to you?’’ She asked, seeing the bruises and cuts on your body, as well as the bandage around your wrist.  
‘’A small accident, but I promise I’m fine.’’ You lied, giving a small smile. ‘’What do you want me to do this morning?’’  
Marianne raised an eyebrow at your sudden question, but answered.  
‘’Well, I may or may not have received all the Sherlock series from Arthur Conan Doyle...’’ She said.  
You gasped a bit happily.  
‘’Really?’’ You asked, a real smile on your face.  
Marianne chuckled and nodded.  
‘’Yes, really. And I need you to catalogue them. They’re in the back room. There’s like 3 full boxes, so if you don’t finish, it’s okay, Cynthia will continue.’’  
‘’Alright.’’ You said, making your way to the back room. ‘’If you need me, just call.’’  
‘’Of course.’’ Marianne replied as she started gathering papers.  
A few seconds later, you were in the back room, the door close. The back room was really small, in it there was a table with three chairs, a few file holders resting on a small desk, a few boxes lying around as well as different school supplies, like pencils and pens, white sheets of paper, scissors, tape, etc. There was no window, but the light above the table was bright enough to see everything.  
You saw the three boxes full of Sherlock books right next to the table and made your way to them. Removing your jacket and placing it on the table, you opened the first box and went to work. The job was easy: write down the books’ titles, the year they were published, the summary, the number of pages, etc, etc. Sitting at the table, you did your job like the Winchesters had asked, wondering if Marianne was safe as well, if the demons would attack, if they were even still in the town, basically every possible question that could keep you away from doing your job. You were so lost in your mind it took you a moment to realize the other presence in the room. From the corner of your eyes you saw movement, and out of panic, you grabbed the blade from your jacket and turned around to face your opponent, standing up, the blade raised in front of you.  
‘’Woah, don’t scare yourself like that love. It’s only me.’’ Crowley said with a small chuckle.  
Sighing in relief, you put away the blade and sat down on the chair again.  
‘’Next time, could you at least aware me of your presence?’’ You asked.  
‘’I’ll try.’’ The demon replied with a grin, sitting down next to you.  
You couldn’t help but give a small smile before going back to your work.  
‘’Anything on the demons?’’ You asked.  
You heard Crowley sigh.  
‘’No... Dean and Sam are keeping an eye on the library.’’ The King of Hell said, leaning in the chair and looking at you.  
There was a small pause before you spoke again.  
‘’Shouldn’t we both be looking for the demons instead of being here?’’ You asked.  
Crowley shrugged.  
‘’You have to do your job.’’ The kind demon said.  
‘’I still think you should be helping the Winchester.’’ You said, not that you were annoyed by Crowley’s presence, but because you thought that if more people were on the field, maybe there was more chance to find the demons.  
‘’Is it because you want me to leave?’’ The King of Hell asked.  
‘’No!’’ You said, rapidly looking at him only to see him grin. ‘’No, not at all. It’s just... I don’t know, maybe it would be the best to have more people outside looking for the demons...’’  
Crowley shrugged.  
‘’I’m pretty sure those rogue minions aren’t stupid enough to still be here. At least for now. They tried to hurt you twice, and they failed both times. They’ll have to rethink about their plan.’’ The demon said.  
‘’So you think they’re gone? That I shouldn’t be stressed out for them to come back?’’ You asked.  
‘’Yes and no.’’ Crowley said, looking at you right in the eyes and leaning on the table. ‘’I think they are gone for now, but that they’ll come back. That’s why I’m doing nothing for now: they could be anywhere. But I know my demons, and I know they’ll come back, because they aren’t done with you yet. But when they’ll be back, we’ll be there, waiting for them.’’  
You nodded slowly, still not sure if it those were good news, before looking back at your work, feeling Crowley’s eyes on you.


	8. Seeing a puppy makes a little girl happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has lunch with the Winchester until she gets a call from Dahlia's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I told you, but I'm going to upload one chapter a week, and that there should be around 15 chapters, and I should be done by the end of October!! Or at least I hope... xD

Your shift passed without any major problems, except for Marianne almost seeing Crowley in the room you were in a few times when she would enter it without knocking. But the demon always managed to make his presence unknown, meaning you wouldn’t be in trouble for having someone else, a man in particular, in the room with you. The King of Hell had stayed with you all the morning, calling Dean and Sam now and then to have news, but like he had said, all the boys got was nothing. At noon, you left your work, giving Marianne a smile and leaving the library. Crowley had told you to meet him and the Winchester at a local restaurant for lunch and to talk about the case. You walked there, the smell of food in the air from various restaurants. When you arrived there, you spot the three men and walked towards them. You smiled at Crowley, who gave back a small smile. You had seen him all morning, but you were still happy to see him again. You were never getting bored of that man. You then gave a smile at the Winchesters to be polite as you took place at the table.  
‘’So, how was your morning?’’ Sam asked you, taking a sip of water from the glass in front of him.  
You shrugged.  
‘’Like any others. Well, at least I had company today.’’ You said, giving Crowley a small glance.  
But before your brain could even register what was going on, Dean and Sam, but frowned and looked at Crowley, who just sighed as the boys started harassing him with questions.  
‘’What? You spend the morning with (Y/N)? Weren’t you suppose to help us with the case?’’ Dean asked loudly, glaring at the demon.  
‘’Dude, you were supposed to give us a hand to find the demons!’’ Sam added.  
‘’Seriously, I get why you wanted to spend time with (Y/N), but Jesus Christ Crowley, that’s some lazy behavior.’’ Dean growled.  
You couldn’t help but frown a bit as you realized that the King of Hell wasn’t supposed to spend the morning with you. But Crowley didn’t seem really bothered by the brothers’ words, because rolling his eyes was the only action they earned from him.  
‘’Before we start a fight, know that I had good reasons to be with (Y/N) and not looking for my rebellious minions.’’ The demon sighed.  
‘’As crazy as it sounds, being with (Y/N) is not a good reason for skipping work.’’ Dean mumbled.  
‘’Excuse me?’’ You said, raising an eyebrow at the oldest Winchester.  
He just made a dismissive move of the hand as Crowley spoke.  
‘’I was with (Y/N) to ensure her protection.’’ The demon sighed.   
You couldn’t help but smile a bit. Crowley saw it and gave a small smile before speaking again.  
‘’Plus, I was almost certain that my minions weren’t stupid enough to stay here. At least for now.’’ The King of Hell said.  
‘’So basically, you spent the morning with (Y/N) and left us walking around the streets looking for demons while you could have told us the fact that the said demons were probably gone?’’ Sam asked with a sigh.  
‘’That’s it Moose.’’ Crowley said with a smirk.  
‘’Nice.’’ Dean muttered.  
You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, causing Crowley to smirk and Dean to roll his eyes.   
‘’But I’m almost convinced that they will come back, so that’s why (Y/N) and Dahlia are going to spend the weekend out of town.’’ The demon added. ‘’For their safety.’’  
Sam slowly nodded.  
‘’Sounds like a plan. Meanwhile, Dean and I we’ll check the town to take the demons down when they come back.’’ The tallest Winchester said.  
‘’Ahem.’’ Dean cleared his throat, looking at the King of Hell.  
Crowley sighed.  
‘’Fine, I’ll help the two of you….’’ He said. ‘’…If I’ve got the time.’’  
At those words, he glanced at you, and for an unknown reason, red tainted your cheeks and you looked down again before speaking, changing the subject.  
‘’Shall we eat?’’ You asked.  
Everybody agreed and you made a small sign to a nearest waitress to bring you menus.

* * *

It had been an hour since you, Crowley and the Winchesters were sitting in that restaurant, eating lunch and talking about the case, Crowley explaining what he had told you earlier this morning. You were just finishing your meal when you got a phone call. You answered with the frown, under the curious look of your new friends.  
‘’Hello?’’ You asked.  
‘’Miss (L/N)?’’ A feminine voice asked back.  
‘’That would be me.’’ You said, frowning a bit more.  
‘’This is your daughter’s school, it’s just to inform you that Dahlia is sick. Could you come and get her? We think it would be best if she goes home.’’  
You instantly dropped your fork and grabbed your bag.  
‘’I’m on my way.’’ You said rapidly.  
‘’Thank you.’’ The lady said before hanging up.  
‘’What’s going on?’’ Crowley asked as he saw you getting up hurriedly.   
‘’Dahlia is sick. I need to go pick her up at school.’’ You said, taking out your wallet and paying for your meal.  
‘’With what car?’’ Dean asked.  
You stopped as you realized you had left your car at your house.  
‘’Shit.’’ You muttered.  
But before you could say anything else, Dean got up as well.  
‘’I’ll take you there.’’ The Winchester said.  
‘’I can take her there. After we’re going to my safe place anyway. Don’t bother yourself Squirrel.’’ Crowley said, standing up as well.  
‘’I insist.’’ Dean added, looking at you after glaring at Crowley.  
‘’So do I. It’ll be simpler and faster if I teleport us there than if you take your old car.’’ The demon said.  
‘’Hey, don’t insult Baby.’’ Dean groaned, is voice a bit louder than it should be, causing people around you to look at the two men and Sam to almost face-palm.  
‘’Guys! Stop that. Jesus Christ… No offense Dean, but Crowley’s right, it’ll be faster if he teleports me there…’’ You said, low enough for people around not to hear.  
It was true that demon travelling was faster than Winchester travelling, plus that demon was Crowley, so it was certain you would go with him.  
Your comment made the demon smirk at Dean, who glared at the King of Hell.  
‘’See you soon…’’ You told the Winchester before leaving the restaurant, Crowley following you.  
Less than two seconds after leaving the building, you were in front of Dahlia’s school. As soon as you started walking towards the school, you felt something move next to you, and you looked down to see nothing but grass.  
‘’Juliet?’’ You asked, and an invisible poking on your arms confirmed your thought that the kind Hell hound was next to you.  
‘’I’ll be waiting with her here.’’ You heard your British demon said, the ‘her’ referring to Juliet of course.  
You nodded at him before entering the school and walking directly towards the main office, to find your 6 year old daughter sitting on a chair, her school bag in the chair next to her, her arms wrapped around a large bowl of some sort and a sad look on her face. You walked to her then kneeled down by her side.   
‘’Hey sugar.’’ You said.  
She looked up at you with a sorry look in her eyes.  
‘’I threw up.’’ She muttered, looking down again. ‘’In class. The other kids laughed.’’  
‘’Aw, forget about them. It’s not your fault.’’ You said, gently taking one of her hand and kissing it.  
‘’You’re free to take her home.’’ A lady behind you said, and you recognize the voice from the phone. ‘’Her afternoon wasn’t really busy anyway.’’  
‘’Thank you.’’ You said as you got up, taking your daughter’s school bag.  
Dahlia got up as well and squeezed your hand.  
‘’You made it really fast here…’’ The woman added.  
‘’I wasn’t really far away.’’ You rapidly said before offering her a smile and leaving with Dahlia, not wanting the lady to question you more about your quick arrival.  
Dahlia followed without complaining, looking down at her feet. You looked down at her and smiled sadly.  
‘’Hey sugar, don’t worry, it’s normal to be sick now and then. Maybe you ate something you shouldn’t have.’’ You said, gently petting her head.   
She just shrugged, not looking up. You walked with her outside and saw Crowley patiently waiting for you. He smiled as he saw you, but his smile fades away a bit as he saw Dahlia’s sad look.  
‘’What’s wrong princess?’’ He asked, looking down at your daughter.  
But the princess didn’t answer and kept looking down.  
‘’She was sick in class…’’ You explained calmly. ‘’She probably ate something that had turned bad…’’  
As you said those words, you tried to remember what she had for lunch, but didn’t think about anything that could have make her throw up.  
‘’Well, that’s a shame. I may be a magician, but I can’t make all of that sickness disappear. What I can do though is to make a smile appear on your pouty face.’’ The demon said, kneeling in front of Dahlia. ‘’Tell me what would make you feel happy right now. Anything.’’  
Your daughter shrugged, but finally looked at him.  
‘’I don’t know.’’ She muttered.  
‘’Yesterday, you said you like dogs, right?’’ Crowley asked.  
Dahlia nodded slowly and you frowned a bit, wondering where the demon was going with that question.  
‘’What about we go to the nearest pet shop so you can take a look at the puppies. Would it make you feel better?’’ The King of Hell finished.  
A small smile appeared on your daughter’s lips and she nodded again.  
‘’Yes.’’ She said.  
You smiled a bit at Crowley as he stood up, and he smiled back.  
‘’I know where the local pet shop is, but it’s on the other side of the town…’’ You said, before leaning a bit towards Crowley so only he could hear the rest of the sentence, ‘’… and I’m scared she’ll be sick again if you use your ‘magic’ to get us there.’’  
‘’That won’t be a problem, love.’’ The demon said as he took something noisy out of his pocket and you noticed it was car keys.  
Your car keys. You frowned a bit at Crowley and he simply nodded towards a car –your car- parked in front of the school. You couldn’t help but laugh, realizing how full of surprises the demons was. You grabbed the keys from him, still holding Dahlia’s hand, and you walked to the car.


	9. Friday night at Crowley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally tells Crowley how Dahlia came to be.... Mention of rape. Read at own risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRULY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANY SOONER!!! SCHOOL IS BEING REALLY HARD AND I HAD SO MUCH ON MY MIND!! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN THE OTHERS SO YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR NOT POSTING SOONER!! IM SO SORRY LOVELIES!! ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ANGST AND SADNESS AND MENTION OF RAPE PLEASE BE CAREFUL IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH THAT I DONT WANT YOU TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN BECAUSE OF ME (okay its not that bad just read at your own risks love)

‘’I want one.’’ Dahlia repeated for at least the tenth time.  
‘’Sweetheart, for the last time, we are not getting a dog.’’ You sighed.  
You were at the pet shop with your daughter and the King of Hell, looking at various breeds of puppies. The good news was that Dahlia wasn’t feeling sick or bad anymore, but the bad news was that she really wanted a puppy.  
To be honest, you weren’t against the fact of having a pet, a dog in particular, you liked dogs, but not at the moment. With the demons in your town, the burden of a new puppy would cause more trouble than fun.  
‘’But moooooooooommyyyyyyy! I promise that I will take care of him! I will feed him and take him for walkies and wash him and train him and-‘’ Dahlia started, but you cut her, a bit more harshly than intended.  
‘’Dahlia I said no!’’ You half yelled, and your daughter instantly stopped talking before looking down.  
Realizing your mistake, you let out a sigh and gently stroke her hair.  
‘’Look, sweetheart, it’s not really the best time to have a puppy. But your birthday is in two months; maybe it could be your gift?’’ You proposed.  
You earned a small smile from her as she nodded.  
‘’Yes. I want a puppy for my birthday.’’ She approved.   
‘’Alright, birthday puppy it is.’’ You sighed.  
Dahlia smiled a bit again before walking away to go look at other puppies a bit further on the right. You let out another sigh as you watched her, crossing your arms on your chest.  
‘’Why does it look like you don’t want to have a dog in your house at all?’’ a British voice asked from a few steps behind you.  
For the third time, you sighed and glanced at Crowley, who was quietly waiting with you for Dahlia to be done looking at the puppies.  
‘’No, that’s not that it’s just… I’m so concerned about the demons I can’t think of anything else.’’ You muttered.  
‘’It’s totally understandable, Darling. But don’t be so hard on yourself. You and Dahlia will be safe, I promise.’’ The demon said.  
You gave a small smile.  
‘’Thank you…’’ You answered, looking at Crowley before looking back at your daughter, still unable to calm yourself down from all the stress.

Crowley, Dahlia and you spent about one hour in the pet shop, and after that, your daughter was perfectly fine. But the idea of sending her back to school didn’t even cross your mind. You went back inside the car and after a small talk with Crowley, he finally accepted your request to go back to your house to get a few things for the week-end, like Dahlia’s playthings and your laptop, which you used to read things online. So you drove home quietly, letting Dahlia talk about her future dog.   
Once there, Crowley insisted for going inside first and you didn’t object. When he got out of the house, he made a small sign that it was clear and you got out of the car with Dahlia. You went inside and Dalia started running around, quickly grabbing what she wanted.  
‘’Why are you running like that sweetheart?” You asked.  
‘’Because I need to hurry or else the bad guys are going to come back.’’ She yelled as she ran upstairs, out of breath.  
‘’Baby girl… You don’t have to hurry much.’’ You said.  
‘’Oh… okay!’’ She yelled from the second floor, but you could still hear her running.  
Both you and Crowley chuckled a bit, then the demon looked at you.  
‘’Don’t you need to grab anything?’’ He asked, seeing that you had no intention to move.  
‘’Right…’’ You said and rapidly started walking around the house to take what you needed.   
Crowley watched you quietly, then once both you and Dahlia had everything you needed, you went back in the living room, next to the demon.  
‘’You think you’ll be able not to be sick if Crowley does his magic trick on you?’’ You asked your daughter, referring of course to the teleportation process.  
You couldn’t really drive to the King of Hell’s safe house anyway, so the demon’s mode of transportation was you only option. Much to your relief, Dahlia nodded.  
‘’I feel fine now mom.’’ She said like if it was the most obvious thing ever, rolling her eyes.   
‘’Alright, alright. Let’s go then.’’ You said, looking at Crowley.  
The demon nodded and with a snap of his fingers, you, Dahlia and him disappeared in thin air.

Once you were back at Crowley’s safe house, your daughter insisted on watching a movie with you. You accepted and the King of Hell informed you that he had something to do and that he had to leave.  
‘’You’re going to come back for dinner, right?’’ You asked, worried he would leave for the rest of the day. ‘’Because I would really like to cook something nice for you, you know, since you kinda saved my life…’’   
‘’There’s no need for you to thank me in any way, (Y/N).’’ The demon answered with a grin. ‘’But yes, I’ll be back, if that’s what you want.’’  
‘’That would be nice.’’ You replied with a shy smile.  
Once again, Crowley grinned before disappearing again as Dahlia finally decided on the movie you and she would watch. 

One and a half hour later, once the movie was finished, Dalia decided she wanted to draw. You let her do as she pleased as you started cooking dinner with what you would find in the fridge and pantry. As you were cooking, you were humming a song happily. Even though you weren’t at your house and that you had been attacked by demons less than 48 hours ago, you weren’t in a bad mood. You were with Dahlia, which was one of the only things that mattered, and you were going to spend the week-end with a really interesting man… well, demon. But still, you were wearing a smile on your lips, which was the only thing that mattered. 

* * *

You were just taking out the dinner you had cooked out of the oven when you heard a manly voice behind you.  
‘’Well it smells delicious, darling.’’ The British voice said.  
Even though you perfectly knew it was Crowley, you still startled bit at the sudden comment, but hopefully managed not to drop what you were holding.  
‘’Thank you…’’ You rapidly muttered, feeling red rush to your cheeks as you realized how close Crowley was after rapidly glancing at him.  
‘’Crowley!’’ You heard Dahlia’s childish voice call from wherever she was. ‘’Look, I drew you something!’’  
‘’Well show it to me, princess.’’ The King of Hell said with a chuckle that made your heart flutter.  
You looked at the demon, who had already taken out three plates out for the food, as well as glasses. Dahlia made her way to him, a white sheet in her hands. Your daughter gave him her masterpiece, a proud look on her face.  
‘’Woah, princess, I did not deserve such piece of art.’’ The demon said as he saw the drawing.  
His comment made Dahlia giggle and you smile. It was crazy how Crowley acted so naturally with your daughter and it made you fantasize a bit as you started thinking how fulfilling your life would be with Crowley. He could be some kind of fatherly figure for Dahlia, even though you didn’t think that children over the world necessarily needed a mom and a dad to be ‘raised correctly’. Only a mom, only a dad, two dads, two moms or a mom and a dad, you didn’t see any difference and you were ready to punch anyone saying that children could go wrong if they didn’t have ‘standard’ parents. But Dahlia seemed to like Crowley, which was good news. Plus, if Crowley was taking his place permanently in your life, you wouldn’t be mad sharing a bed with him.  
‘’(Y/N)? Still with us?’’ You heard the King of Hell ask, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
‘’Yes, yes, sorry.’’ You rapidly muttered, looking down in shame and rapidly finding yourself something to do.  
Suddenly placing food in plates seemed like the most awesome thing in the world, judging from the look on your face. You heard Crowley chuckle because of your strange behavior and Dahlia giggled as well. What you didn’t see though was the amused look they had shared.  
A couple of minutes later, you were sitting with the King of Hell and your daughter at the table and you couldn’t help but think of how family-like this dinner looked…  
The food was eaten rapidly, thanks to your amazing cooking skills. Both Dahlia and Crowley thanked you for that lovely dinner and that made you happy a little more. You hadn’t cooked anything for dessert, but Crowley had iced cream in his freezer, which made your daughter very, very happy. As she ate her frozen treat, you and Crowley washed the dishes. From all the things Crowley had in this safe house, a dishwasher wasn’t one of them. But you didn’t complain: like this morning, Crowley had rolled up his sleeves, uncovering his forearms and giving you a glimpse of his hidden tattoo. Plus, it was giving you a good reason to be really close to him, sharing good laughs and glances. 

The rest of the evening was peaceful and nice. Dahlia insisted to watch another movie and almost begged you and Crowley to watch it with her. You didn’t even have the time to ask Crowley what he was thinking that the three of you were sitting in front of the television. Of course, the movie watched was a Disney movie, and you were wondering why Crowley hadn’t objected or anything. He was quiet, eyes on the screen… or at least that’ what you thought, because a few times you glanced at him and caught him looking at you, causing you to blush. Thanks god, there wasn’t too much light so Crowley probably couldn’t see the red.   
Halfway through the movie, you felt your daughter’s head leaning on your arm, and you looked down to realize Dahlia had fallen asleep. You weren’t really surprised, since the demon attack had probably scared her to death. Maybe it was the reason she had been sick at school? Anyways, you stopped the movie and took her in your arms, taking her to the room she had claimed as hers the night before. Dahlia had already her pajama on, so you just placed her on the bed, wrapped her in the sheets and kissed her goodnight before leaving the bedroom quietly.

You went back to the living room to see Crowley, but at your disappointment, he wasn’t there anymore. For a second, you thought he was gone, but you soon realized he was outside, standing in the backyard, eyes towards the sky. You went to join him, your arms crossed on you to preserve you from the cold air.  
‘’It’s a cold night, isn’t it?’’ You said as you stood next to Crowley, not looking at the stars but at him.  
‘’You tell me, you’re the human one.’’ He responded with a small smirk, looking down at you.  
His comment made you giggle a bit.  
‘’Right.’’ You answered, then it was silent again. ‘’Can I ask you a question?’’  
‘’You already did…’’ The demon replied with a smirk, causing you to roll your eyes and him to grin a bit more. ‘’Of course.’’  
‘’Yesterday… you said I was special… What did you mean?’’ You asked shyly, biting your lips.  
Crowley looked at you right in the eyes before looking up at the sky.  
‘’You’re not like the others.’’ The King of Hell replied.   
‘’How so?’’ You asked again, wanting more for an answer.  
Crowley stayed silent for a few seconds, rubbing his beard with his right hand like if he was thinking.  
‘’Because of how strong you are.’’ The demon said, taking a small pause before continuing. ‘’You’ve been hurt in the past. I can see it in your eyes. There’s a permanent scar on your heart… A big one. But you’re not letting that scar bring you down, even though you have to face the memories and the pain every day of your life…’’  
You stopped breathing and glared at the demon.  
‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’ You lied as you turned away from him.  
Crowley turned to look at you, a serious look on his face, but you didn’t see it.  
‘’There’s something in your eyes (Y/N)… A tiny little something, a mix of fear and pain and hatred… And it shows up every time you look at Dahlia.’’ The demon said. ‘’I know how much you love her, I know how much she means to you, but… But you’ll never be able to forget how she came to be. Am I wrong?’’  
At those words, tears filled your eyes and you turned around to face Crowley.  
‘’I love my daughter. She’s my whole world…’’ You whispered.  
‘’I know.’’ Crowley said, taking a step closer. ‘’But tell me, (Y/N)… Who’s her father?’’  
You looked down in shame.  
‘’Please, don’t force me to say it out loud.’’ You muttered, tears rolling down your cheeks.  
‘’You haven’t told anyone, have you?’’ The demon asked, seeing your tears.  
You shook your head.  
‘’I… I just want to help you, try to make you feel better. But for that, I need to know what happened…’’ The King of Hell said with a caring voice.  
At those words, you exploded.  
‘’You want to know what happened?!’’ You yelled, rage replacing the tears. ‘’Well, let me tell you what happened: I was raped. I was going back to my apartment and a maniac jumped on me and raped me! There, I said it! Are you happy now?!’’  
After shouting at Crowley, you fell on your knees and started crying. This time, you couldn’t stop yourself. You remembered everything about that night, how loud you had screamed for help, how bad you had felt after that, how resigned you were from talking about it, how shocked you were when you realized you were pregnant… You just cried, unable to stop. Crowley knelt beside you and wrapped his arms around you. At first you struggle, but soon realized he was only there to help, so you leaned on him and cried, feeling miserable. Crowley just held you tight, not wanting to let you go, kissing your head now and then, but he was staying quiet. He knew that you didn’t want to hear anything: you just needed to cry. To let it go. You had cried before because of what had happened of course, but crying in someone’s arms, it was awfully different. Plus, you felt extremely safe in Crowley’s arms, like if all the pain and misery could go away just because he was holding you.  
You spent half an hour crying, and not once did Crowley tell you to calm down and even moved. When you had no more tears to let go, you calmed your breath and stayed quiet. You didn’t move or say anything before another five minutes, then you pulled away and looked at Crowley with red and puffy eyes. Crowley gently looked at you and wiped off your tears with his thumbs.  
‘’You’re strong, (Y/N). You’re beautifully strong, and I don’t want you to ever forget that.’’ He spoke caringly. ‘’That’s why you’re so special; because not once you thought about giving up on Dahlia or even yourself. You didn’t stop helping others after that either. You fought werewolves, vampires, ghouls, ghosts, demons and never thought otherwise, even though you had been broke. You’re a true hero, (Y/N).’’  
Then the demon proceeded to gently kiss your forehead, and you closed your eyes as you realized how loved and strong you felt right now.  
‘’Thank you…’’ You whispered as Crowley helped you getting back on your feet, his arms still wrapped around you, your head resting on his chest. ‘’Thank you so much…’’  
Crowley gently rubbed your back and kissed your head again.  
‘’Don’t thank me. I did nothing but listen.’’ The demon said.  
You gently pulled away to look at him in the eyes.  
‘’That’s all I needed… So yes, I am thanking you for that…’’ You said with a barely audible voice.  
Your face was a few inches away from Crowley’s, and you would have lean in to kiss him if a childish voice haven’t echoed in the night.  
‘’Mommy!’’ Dahlia called and you turn around to see she was standing right outside the house. ‘’I had a nightmare!’’  
Biting your bottom lip, you took a step away from Crowley.  
‘’I’m coming, little flower!’’ You replied, looking down and crossing your arms again. ‘’I… I should go to bed too. Goodnight.’’  
You started walking away when Crowley talked.  
‘’(Y/N)..?’’ The British voice said.   
You stopped walking, but didn’t turn around.  
‘’Yes?’’ You said.  
‘’If you need to talk… I’m always there.’’ The demon said.  
‘’I know.’’ You replied as you started walking towards the house again, not even glancing at Crowley once.


	10. Let The Nightmares Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader had nightmares because of what happened to her years ago. Again, mention of rape, so be careful. But fluffy Crowley/Reader moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while, a month I think. Sorry lovelies! School is keeping me busy, but hopefully I didn't have any exam this week, so I had time to finish this chapter. Im going to try my best to write chapter 11 and post it ASAP, but my session is almost over, which means I'm going to have to study. Good news are: in less then two months, I'm going to have a month of vacation, which means plenty of time to write. This fic should have around 4 or 5 more chapters, I haven't decided yet. There's also a Star Wars fic I want to write (because I'm not only in the Supernatural fandom), a reader insert with Obi Wan (middle aged one), for those who are interested. Now, enough talking, and try to enjoy this chapter!

That night, you slept awfully badly. Even though crying in Crowley’s arms had made you feel good, you had horrible nightmares all night long about what had happened around seven years ago. In your nightmares, you were running in a dark alley, the sky was as black as demons’ eyes and as cold has their hearts. You could barely see where you were going and you knew someone was chasing you. Even though you haven’t seen him, you knew who it was; that man with a twisted mind who had decided to abuse you. In the bad dream, you were falling down on your knees and the bastard was jumping on you and pinning you to the ground. You wanted to scream, but all was getting out of your throat was a muffled breath. You closed your eyes in an attempt to wake up, but unfortunately, you couldn’t. Not until the man had ripped apart your clothes and started running his hands all over your body. Then you would wake up in sweat, heavily breathing and you would be surprise to find out that Dahlia was still sleeping next to you. You would calm down and fight the need to go see Crowley, then you would lay down again and fall asleep half an hour later. But not an hour after closing your eyes that the man would come back chasing you.   
In reality, seven years ago, it hadn’t been exactly the same. You were just as frightened, but some details weren’t right in your nightmares, like the fact that it was cold outside or that the man had been chasing you. No, it wasn’t cold that night. It was a lovely night and you never thought a thing like that would happen. You were walking in a dark alley when you had realized you were behind followed. Before you could make a move, the man had already pinned you to the ground. Had first you thought it was a vampire, since you were a hunter at the time, but you soon realize he was a simple man, but as bad as the real monsters. You had yelled and tried to fight back, but a punch right on the nose had made you shut up. You were shocked, not able to analyse the fact that you could beat and kill monsters, but that you were hopeless in front of a human. What had happened after that would be forever scared on your mind. The disgusting breath of the man in your neck, his sweaty palm roughly touching your trembling body, his rough voice telling you to shut up… You would never forget those details. Never.  
You woke up in sweat for the third time in one night. You let out a sigh and took your head in your hands, taking the decision that falling asleep again would just be stupid. Rubbing your face, you took a look at Dahlia.   
You were thanking God every day that Dahlia was looking like you and not like her father. And even though she hadn’t been planned or even if you hated her father, Dahlia was still the most precious thing you had in the world. When you had lied to the people around you and said that your pregnancy had been caused after a one-night stand, most of them complained and told you should proceed to do an abortion and that you weren’t ready to have a child. But as stubborn as you were, you wanted to prove them wrong and kept the baby. Not long after you gave life to Dahlia you decided to move to a new life, keeping contact with your mom and no one else. You moved where you were today, and it had been one of the best decision in your life.  
Letting out a deep sigh again, you got out of bed and looked at the time. It was only 3:35am and you groaned a bit as you knew it wasn’t a good idea to get out of bed so early in the night. But you refused to go back to sleep, so instead, you grabbed your laptop and went in the living room. There was no sign of Crowley in the house and for a second, you were worried he had left you and Dahlia alone, but a quick peek outside made you calm down as you realized Juliet was there, guarding the house. Even though Crowley wasn’t physically there, he was still making sure you were safe, and that made you smile a bit. Taking as much pillows and blankets as you could find in the house, you made yourself a comfortable nest on the couch and opened your laptop to find yourself something to read. Something about one of your favorite movie caught your attention and you started reading a story a fan had written, something called a ‘fanfiction’. The story had you really interested and you didn’t move an inch for the next 30 minutes, your eyes running on the screen. You were so lost in the story you didn’t realize that someone else was in the room until they made a sound.  
‘’Having trouble to sleep, Darling?’’ Crowley’s voice asked, making you startle and almost drop your laptop, causing the demon to chuckle a bit. ‘’Pardon me.’’  
You shook our head and placed your computer safely on the small living room table, closing the screen.  
‘’Yeah, I had nightmares…’’ You muttered, answering the King of Hell’s question, horrible images coming back in your mind, but you rapidly tossed them away as you looked at Crowley.  
You saw him looking down at the floor with a guilty look on his face.  
‘’I’m sorry for what happened last night… I shouldn’t have force you to tell me.’’ The demon muttered, not looking at you.  
You were surprised how really guilty Crowley looked and how he truly seemed to care. Two days ago you wouldn’t have thought that a demon was capable of guilt. But like Sam had said, Crowley was half human, so human feelings could be possible with him.  
‘’It’s okay. I had to tell someone one day or another.’’ You sighed, then turned to him and offered him a small smile he could see with the help of the small light you had turned on to help your eyes read in the darkness, since you knew it was bad for your eyesight to read with no light on, even on a screen.  
Crowley let out a small sigh, but smiled back.  
‘’I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk about it again, even though we’ve only known each other for about sixty hours, I’ll be glad to listen.’’ The demon added.  
You chuckled quietly as you realized that even though you knew Crowley since only a short period of time, you still felt like you knew him since longer than that and that you could tell him anything.  
‘’I know.’’ You replied with another small smile. ‘’Thank you.’’  
‘’You’re welcome.’’ The King of Hell answered.  
Only now Crowley sat down next to you on the couch, joining you in your comfortable nest of pillow and blanket.  
‘’Where were you, by the way?’’ You asked out of nowhere. ‘’I was a bit worried when I woke up and saw that you weren’t there anymore…’’  
‘’Yes, sorry about that.’’ Crowley said. ‘’Demons don’t sleep as you could have guessed, and I had to manage a few things in Hell. But I came back here every hour to make sure everything was alright. Plus, Juliet was guarding the house.’’  
‘’Yeah, I saw that.’’ You replied with a small chuckle. ‘’Thank you again, for everything you’ve done for me and my family. It truly means a lot for me.’’   
To that, Crowley responded by a simple smile.

After that, Crowley didn’t go back in Hell. He stayed with you and you started talking about nothing and everything, from Dahlia to hunting, to things you did in your life. He talked to you about his human life, how his mother had abandoned him, the pain it had caused him and how he was angry when the Winchesters had tried to cure him and by the same occasion gave him back feelings.  
‘’Feelings aren’t that bad…’’ You had replied.  
‘’Not when you live in the constant fear of being rejected like I was in my human years.’’Crowley had sighed.  
At those words, you had looked at him right in the eyes and took his hand.  
‘’I would never reject you.’’ You had said, believing in every word you were saying, offering him a small but truthful smile.  
‘’You’re too good for this world (Y/N)…’’ Crowley had replied, gently rubbing his thumb on your hand.  
With those words, you had blushed a little bit, not knowing how to answer. It had been silent for a few moments, neither Crowley nor you were moving a muscle, his hand still in yours, his thumb still gently rubbing the top of your hand, causing some shivers to run down your spine.

Around 5:30am, you managed to fall asleep next to Crowley, and curiously you didn’t have any other nightmare. You couldn’t really remember exactly in what position you had fallen asleep, but when you woke up to Dahlia’s voice around 7am, you found yourself cuddling Crowley on the couch, head resting on his chest and arm around his waist.  
‘’Is Crowley going to become my dad?’’ That what the sentence that woke you up, said sentence pronounced by no one else but your daughter.  
Hoping your eyes suddenly, confused, you realized what was happening and rapidly sat up, putting back some space between Crowley and you, much to the demon’s amusement, you had said nothing but only grinned.  
‘’Hum, what? Hum, no… Well, hum… Why are you asking me that?’’ You asked your daughter, rubbing your face to wake yourself up a bit and also to hide the red on your cheeks.  
Dahlia shrugged.  
‘’Because you were sleeping in his arms, so I thought he was going to be my dad.’’ Your daughter answered innocently before turning on her heels and walking to the kitchen.  
You didn’t even glance at Crowley, too ashamed of yourself, and you rapidly got up, muttering something along the lines of ‘Breakfast, Dahlia, Hungry…’ causing the demon to chuckle warmly, making your heart flutter even more.


	11. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends time with Crowley and her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, again, I haven’t post for this series for a while, but I was debating on something regarding the last chapters, an idea Escritora2Aliasfox gave me. But now I’ve made up my mind and I should write the 4 last chapters in the next three weeks, maybe less, maybe more, it depends on how the beginning of my semester goes. But enough talking and enjoy this short chapter!

‘’So your job is to be a magician?’’ Dahlia asked to Crowley with a childish voice.  
You, your daughter and the King of Hell were walking into the forest surrounding the safe house. Dahlia was walking between the two of you, holding you and Crowley’s hand, the Demon being completely alright with it. And you as well. You daughter seemed to like Crowley, and since he had saved your life, you didn’t only like him, but you trusted him as well.  
‘’No, princess. I’m at the head of a really huge business.’’ The Demon replied.  
‘’What kind of business?’’ Dahlia asked, curious.  
You glanced at Crowley, but a small smile from him let you know he had the situation in hand.  
‘’The kind that little girls like you cannot know about.’’ Crowley replied.  
‘’Why not?’’ Dahlia frowned, looking up at him with a questioning look on her face.  
‘’Because it’s too much complicated.’’ You said.  
‘’I am not an idiot.’’ Your daughter muttered.  
‘’We never said you were, princess. But sadly enough, I can’t tell you, because it’s a secret business.’’Crowley added.  
‘’I can keep a secret!’’ Dahlia said proudly.  
‘’I know you can, princess. So I’ll make a deal with you; I’m going to tell you one of my secrets if you promise me to stop asking questions about my job.’’ The demon proposed.  
You raised an eyebrow at the demon, but he just grinned.  
‘’Hum… Alright.’’ Dahlia replied.  
Crowley stopped walking and so did Dahlia. You stopped as well, letting go of Dahlia’s hand as Crowley knelt beside her to whisper something in her ear. You didn’t even catch a word of what he said, but Dahlia gasped and a huge smiled appeared on her face.  
‘’Really?!’’ She asked, looking at Crowley.  
‘’Yes, really. But it had to stay between you and I. Promise?’’ The Demon asked, glancing at you, still grinning like an idiot.  
‘’Promised!’’ Dahlia replied with a giggle.  
Crowley got up and you crossed your arms on your chest as you gave him a ‘What did you tell her?’ look. He just grinned again as he started walking. Dahlia walked passed you to go join Crowley, giggling again as she did so. You just sighed and followed, wondering what secret Crowley had told your daughter.

* * *  
The walk you had done in the forest had been Crowley’s idea and it had given Dahlia the occasion to see the wildlife. The safe house really was in the middle of nowhere, so there was a lot of free animals walking around, such as deer, hares, small foxes and even real moose. This healthy walk lasted around two hours, and much to your surprise, Dahlia really enjoyed it. When you got back at the safe house, Dahlia started drawing again. You were talking with Crowley in the kitchen when you got a phone call from Dean. You decided to take the call in your room, closing the door behind you.  
‘’Hey, I was just calling to make sure you were fine....’’ The Winchester said on the other end of the phone.  
‘’Yeah, of course I’m fine, Crowley’s with me…’’ You replied with a small chuckle, sitting on the bed.  
There was a small pause before Dean spoke again.  
‘’Yeah, hum, that’s why I was calling...’’  
You frowned a bit, wondering what the Winchester meant, before it hit you; He was still worried Crowley was going to hurt you. You let out a really annoyed sigh as you answer.  
‘’Dean, he saved my life, I trust him...’’ You started, but the stubborn Winchester didn’t let you finish.  
‘’Well, I don’t.’’ Dean cut you abruptly. ‘’(Y/N), you have no idea who you’re dealing with. Crowley, he’s a liar, a manipulator, he’ll do anything to get what he wants. He’s the King of Hell for God’s sake, he doesn’t care about anyone but himself!’’   
‘’Then why did he save my life?! Why did he bring me somewhere my daughter and I could be safe? Why do I feel like he cares about us more than anyone? I know more about him than you do, Winchesters. And I’ve known him for, like, three days tops. But let me tell you something; the only thing Crowley needed was a friend, someone he could talk to… someone he could give his trust to. You and Sam know it more than anyone; Crowley had feelings, and you just treated him like if he was trash. But I didn’t. And it saved my life. And maybe if you weren’t such dicks, it could save yours!’’  
With that message given the hard way, you hung up angrily.  
You could understand the Winchesters point of view, but Crowley had been brought to you to a completely new angle. Of course you knew he had parts of him that were bad, even cruel, but as long as it wasn’t against you or Dahlia, you didn’t mind. Everybody had their demons; it didn’t mean you couldn’t love them less.   
You heard a few knocks on the door and let out a sigh as you want to open it.  
‘’Everything alright?’’ Crowley asked. ‘’That seemed like a… heated conversation.’’   
‘’Yeah, it was Dean. He doesn’t really like that you’re alone with us, but he can shove it up its ass.’’ You said with an intended fake smile.  
‘’He’s just worried for you, and I do understand why. I am the King of Hell after all.’’ Crowley said, but in a voice far from being threatening.  
‘’Maybe, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re going to protect us and that you care about us. Words may lie, but behavior doesn’t, and not only did you save our lives; you made sure we were safe as well. So I don’t care about what the Winchesters say...’’ You said, giving him a small, but truthful smile.  
With that, you walked pass him to go back to the kitchen where you started preparing dinner. A minute later, Crowley was by your side, eagerly giving you his help.   
You and the Demon were cutting vegetables when Dahlia got up from where she was drawing to walk to the window-doors at the back of the house.  
‘’Mommy, can I go play outside?’’ She asked, looking at the yard while she was talking.  
‘’Of course, just don’t get too far away little flower.’’ You said, even though you knew Juliet was keeping an eye on the house.  
‘’Thanks mommy.’’ She said, running away from the door to go and grab a small and pink ball she would play with before going outside.  
You frowned a bit, but didn’t say anything, since you knew how funny and impulsive children could be sometimes.  
You kept on cooking lunch with Crowley, talking, making sure Dahlia was fine now an then.  
She seemed to enjoy playing all by herself with the smile she was wearing. You were going to say something about it to Crowley, and as you did so, you turned to look at him, but the look on his face sealed your lips; he was staring at Dahlia with the biggest frown you had ever seen. You could also see he was worried, which worried you as well.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ You immediately asked, glancing from Dahlia to Crowley.  
He didn’t answer and you made a step so you were standing next to him, your hand on his arm.  
‘’Crowley, tell me what is going on. She’s fine, right? She’s just playing…’’ You said, but Crowley shook his head.  
‘’(Y/N), she’s not playing alone…’’ he said, pausing.  
You frowned, waiting for the rest of his answer, your heart beating fast in your chest. Crowley looked down at you with a look filled with questions.   
‘’She’s playing with Juliet...’’ He finished in a whisper.  
You froze for a few seconds, unable to speak, while your mind was just spinning like it had never done before.  
‘’W-What? How is this possible?!’’ You managed to ask, walking to the window-door and looking outside.   
You realized that Dahlia was throwing the ball as far as she could, then she was waiting, and the ball was coming back to her. What? She was playing fetch with… Juliet? That wasn’t possible.  
‘’Crowley, what is going on?’’ You asked, turning around to face him, but you realized he was gone.  
You heart squeezed a bit in your chest, so you rapidly made another spin on yourself so you were looking outside, you opened the door and told Dahlia to come back inside.  
‘’But mom!!’’ Your daughter tried to argue.  
‘’Dahlia, I wasn’t asking. Inside, now.’’ You said, your voice half serious, half panicked.


	12. Panic Mode: Activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends the rest of the day alone with her daughter and anxiously waits for Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so sorry for the cliffhanger of the last chapter xD So, I gave myself a deadline for the last chapter on the 3rd of February. With some luck, I should be able to do it in time. And again, sorry for the bad chapter title. But still, enjoy!

‘’Is something wrong?’’ Dahlia asked with a barely audible voice.  
You and her had been silenced for about half an hour. After asking her to come back inside, she rapidly went back to drawing. It was easy to see on her face that she thought she was in trouble, that you had grounded her by ordering her to come back inside. You had rapidly finished making dinner before trying to phone Crowley, but he didn’t pick up his phone, much to your annoyance. You sat down at the table with your daughter and ate in silence, Dahlia not daring to talk, afraid and worried it was her fault. But she was a child, and she wanted to know if there was a problem, so she had finally opened her mouth.   
‘’No, of course not sweetie.’’ You lied with a fake smile.   
‘’You are not mad at me?’’ She asked, looking down at her meal.   
‘’Why would I be mad at you?’’ You returned the question, gently petting her head, smiling down at her, for real this time.  
She shrugged, still not looking at you. You bit down your lip, wondering if you could make up something to appease her.  
‘’Look, it’s just that Crowley left in a hurry and I got scared that maybe something was wrong. I thought it was safer inside little flower. ‘’ You said, trying to reassure her.  
It wasn’t all that false what you had said; Crowley had left so rapidly, leaving you helpless and a bit worried at the sudden disappearance.   
This explanation seemed to please Dahlia and she finally looked up at you, smiling a bit.   
‘’Is Crowley coming back soon?’’ She then asked.   
You shrugged, giving her a small and sad smile, looking down as you did so.   
‘’I have no idea little flower, ‘’You sighed, ‘’I tried to call him, but he didn’t answer…’’  
‘’Did he abandon us..?’’ You daughter questioned.   
‘’No, of course not!’’ You said, but your voice broke a bit.  
Crowley was coming back… right? Yes, of course he was, you had told Dean he cared about you and Dahlia, and that wasn’t a lie. He just looked so… worried when he saw your little flower playing fetch with his Hellhound. But in your opinion, he was out to find answers. Well, that’s what you hoped. 

* * *

After eating your lunch, you and Dahlia did a puzzle together. Towards the end of the afternoon, you finally got a call on your cellphone. Crowley’s number was flashing on your screen and you ran to your room and answered.  
‘’WHAT.THE.FUCK.’’ You yelled into the phone, then realized that Dahlia could have heard and you kind of regret your words.   
‘’I’m sorry I left so quickly…’’ Crowley started, taking a small pause,’’ I needed to verify something.’’  
‘’Yeah, I kinda saw that!!’’ You replied.  
There was another pause before you spoke again.   
‘’What… What did you need to verify..?’’ You asked with a low voice.  
Crowley didn’t answer right away, but after what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.  
‘’If Dahlia had some kind of demonic… roots.’’ The King of Hell finally spoke.   
‘’What?! What are you talking about?!’’ You explained yourself, so loud you glanced at the door to make sure Dahlia didn’t hear.   
Again, silence. Then you heard Crowley sighing a bit on the other end.  
‘’Look, (Y/N), it never occurred to you that maybe it wasn’t just a human that assaulted you that night?’’ The Demon asked.  
The question took you by surprise so much you had to sit down on the bed.  
‘’W-What?’’ You repeated for the seventh time.   
Crowley stayed silence again, which was completely driving you crazy because you wanted answers.   
‘’(Y/N), has it never crossed your mind that maybe, just maybe it wasn’t just some random human who gave you Dahlia? Come on, think about it for a second; how could an amazing hunter like you lose a fight against a random guy in an alley?’’  
You looked for an answer and stuttered a bit.   
‘’I-I was taken by surprise! He p-punched me, I was dizzy!’’ You muttered.  
‘’(Y/N), I beg you to remember that night; did you smell sulfur?’’ Crowley asked with a serious voice.  
Again, his question took you by surprise.   
‘’Hu-hum I-I don’t k-know….’’ You stuttered again. ‘’Crowley I-I can’t tell you…’’  
‘’Yes, you can, darling.’’ The demon replied, and for some reason it send a wave of warmness in his tone, which calm your tormented soul.  
You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You let your mind wander back in time, before you had your daughter. Again, you remembered most –if not all- of the details from that night, the sweaty palms of the man, his dark, low and rough voice, his abominable breath... You tried to remember if you had smell sulfur, but you were dizzy because of the punch had given you, so maybe you didn’t quite catch it.   
‘’I-I can’t remember…’’ You whispered into the phone, tears in your eyes. ‘’I’m sorry I can’t.’’  
‘’It’s okay darling. Look, I’ve got a few more things to verify, but it’s not possible for Dahlia to see Hellhounds, unless her father was a demon. Also, I’ve been thinking that maybe it wasn’t a coincidence, the demons that attacked you the other night…’’  
With that, you shook your head even if Crowley couldn’t see.  
‘’I provoked them, of course they came back for me…’’ You said.  
‘’Knowing the Winchesters and I were still there? That was reckless and they realised it when they got to your house.’’ Crowley said before pausing again. ‘’Look, all I’m saying is that maybe it wasn’t a coincidence. I need to go see someone before I come back. I should before 10.’’  
‘’Alright, I’ll be waiting. Just… be back soon. And be careful.’’ You said, letting out a small smile.  
‘’Of course,’’ The demon replied, ‘’Like always.’’  
You got the feeling he was about to hang up and something crossed your mind.  
‘’Crowley…’’ You said before he could end the call.  
‘’Yes, love?’’ He asked sweetly.  
‘’What… What secret did you tell Dahlia this morning..?’’ You asked with a tiny grin.  
The pause on the other end let you know that the King of Hell was probably smirking.  
‘’It’s called a secret for a good reason darling…’’ Crowley said, and before you could say something else, he had ended the call.  
You groaned a bit for yourself, but ended the call as well. You didn’t stand up right away. The thought of Dahlia’s father being a demon was still haunting your mind. Sighing, you took your head in your hands. If your daughter was half demon, didn’t that mean that she was an Anti-Christ? That she wasn’t safe from angels and demons? That she would have great yet dangerous powers and that she would have to control them? You suddenly felt even luckier to have Crowley as a friend; he would probably be able to help her, much to your relief.   
You were lost in your thoughts when you heard a few knocks on the closed bedroom door and you deduced it was Dahlia. Who else could have it been?  
‘’Yes sugar?’’ You asked, raising your head to see she was opening the door and coming inside.  
She didn’t speak and just walked in the room. She climbed on the bed and hugged you tightly. You wrapped your arms around her and hugged her back. You didn’t care if she was half demon or not. She was your daughter, your treasure, your little flower. And you would protect her at all cost. And you would keep on loving her forever, even after your death.   
‘’I love you Dahlia…’’ You whispered to her, kissing her messy hair.  
‘’I love you too mommy.’’ She replied, tightening her hug.

* * *  
Not long after that, you made a simple dinner and ate it with your daughter. Then, to calm the atmosphere, you played a small board game with her, one she had brought in the safe house. Surprisingly, your mind was really into the game, giving your brain a small break after thinking non-stop about too many things for at least 8 hours straight. Around 8, Dahlia started yawning so you sent her to bed, tucking her and even telling her a story before she fell asleep. Then you went back into the kitchen, made yourself a cup of your favorite hot beverage and waited. Sitting at the kitchen table, tapping your fingers on the wood, looking at the front door, even though you knew Crowley probably wouldn’t use it, you waited. A bit before 9, you looked down at your phone to see if you had any missed calls. After realizing you didn’t, you placed your phone away and just starting waiting again. 9pm. 9:30pm. No news of Crowley. ‘I’ll be back before 10’ his voice echoed in your mind. You shook your head, telling yourself that it wasn’t 10 yet and that he would be there any second soon. Still, you couldn’t stop yourself from glancing at your phone now and then to make sure he wasn’t trying to contact you. You kept on waiting, but this time you were looking at different places, hoping Crowley would appear out of thin air. But when the numbers on your cell phone screen were 1 and 0, your heart couldn’t help but beat faster in concern. What if something had happened to him? Even if he was the King of Hell, he wasn’t invincible. What if rebellious demons had decided to kill him? Maybe you would never see him again, never have the opportunity to tell him how much you cared about him. You nervously started shaking your leg, strange habit of yours whenever you were stressed. Out of nowhere, you stood up and started pacing around the safe house, walking to the windows and looking outside, glancing at your phone and muttering ‘Come on Crowley…’ at least every five minutes. At 11pm, you lost your patience and dialed Crowley’s number on your phone. Of course, he didn’t pick up. You let out a small groan, and you started pacing even more rapidly, wondering what you should do. Just as you were losing all hopes, your cell phone rang. You didn’t even bother to look who it was and answered.  
‘’CROWLEY!!!’’ You yelled, but much to your disappointment it wasn’t him who replied.  
‘’Yeah, no, it’s Dean.’’ The Winchester said. ‘’Look, (Y/N), we have a problem.’’  
‘’Sorry Dean, but you can keep your Winchester problem for yourself, I have something else on my mind.’’ You answer a bit abruptly.  
‘’By ‘we’ I meant us both. It’s Crowley.’’ Dean said.  
You stopped moving and sat down on the couch, which happened to be right behind you luckily.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ You asked with a half broken voice.  
‘’He called us today, told us what happened with Dahlia…’’ The man started.  
You frowned.  
‘’Why would he do that? No offense, but that’s none of your business.’’ You grumbled.  
‘’(Y/N), he wanted to make sure you and her were safe while he was gone, that if something happened to him, you still would have protection.’’ Dean continued.  
You heart squeezed in your chest and you froze.  
‘’Did… Did something happen to him?’’ You dared to ask in a whisper, your head on the edge of imploding.  
‘’Not yet. But we just got a call from his cell phone… it wasn’t him. It was another demon. He said he would kill him, unless…’’ The Winchester started, but he paused for a second.  
‘’Unless what?’’ You asked angrily.  
‘’Unless we were handing you over. He’ll let Crowley go in exchange of you.’’ Dean finished.  
You didn’t reply for a few minutes, letting the news sink in. What did you have more than the King of Hell? You ran a hand through your hair and sighed.  
‘’What do we do?’’ You asked the Winchester.  
‘’I’m sending you someone to take you here. Bring Dahlia with you, we can’t let her alone.’’ Dean said.  
‘’Sending me someone?’’ You asked, but before he could answer, you heard an odd sound behind you, a sound that reminded you of birds flapping their wings.  
You turned around to see there was a man standing in the kitchen, wearing a black suit with a blue tie as well as a trench coat. Automatically, you ended the call with Dean and stood up.  
‘’(Y/N)?’’ The man spoke with a low voice.  
‘’Yes?’’ You said, walking around the couch slowly.  
‘’My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. I’m friends with the Winchesters.’’ He spoke.  
You were going to reply when Dahlia’s voice spoke first.  
‘’Mommy, what is going on?’’ She asked as you turned your head to see she was standing in the doorframe of her bedroom, sleepily rubbing her face.  
You directly walked to her and took her in your arms.  
‘’It’s okay sweetie, we just have to leave.’’ You replied, giving a small glance at the angel.  
‘’Why?’’ You daughter asked with a sleepy voice.  
‘’No reason little flower.’’ You poorly answered as she wrapped her arms around your neck and rested her head on your shoulder.  
‘’We have to go.’’ Castiel spoke as he walked to you with a rapid pace, which made you take a step backward in fear.  
He was an angel after all, and if Dahlia really was half demon, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for him to be here. But he gave you a reassuring smile as he raised his hand gently and placed two fingers on your forehead. You let him do, watching every one of his movements to make sure he would try to hurt your daughter. But Castiel looked like a good angel and before you could realise it, the decor of the safe house shifted and a new one appeared in front of your eyes, this time the Winchesters were in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
